My Tuna Journal
by Azrayah
Summary: Tsuna bought a tuna fish journal, and is surprised to find he can talk to a girl named Lucy through it. Well, he's in a huge shock when he finds out they are from different Dimensions! How did that happen? And why, years later, did she stop talking to him? TsunaXOC? R&R T because of attitude.
1. Getting a Journal and friend

Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be re-writing my other story and working on it's sequel, plus work on the TakeshiXOC story, but this popped in my head and I was like, " I have to write this story." So here it is, hope you like it and I'm sorry I'm not doing my other stories like I said I would.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

Oh, and they are very mature eight year old right now. Heh heh...

~T~

"Okaa-san! Can I buy that journal?" A little eight year old with brown gravity defying hair and big doe like eyes asked, pulling on the hem of his mother's skirt. The short haired woman looked down at her son, and replied as she handed him the money. "Sure Tsu-kun!" She smiled warmly as he ran off to get the book he wanted.

When he got to the shelf, he saw the very last copy of the book he wanted. It was white with a simple, orange, cartoon tuna fish on it, and the word 'Journal' above that in orange as well. Picking it up and inspecting it, his eyes sparkled with happiness as he ran to the counter and handed the lady the book and money. He then grabbed his new book and ran off to his mother, missing the knowing smile of the lady behind the counter before she was surrounded by white smoke and disappearing.

~L~

"Finally! I have enough money to buy that journal! It took forever to get enough money." An eight year old girl with brown hair in pigtails said as she picked up her small purple purse and put on her shoes. She then ran down the stairs and out the door, shouting "I'm going!" Her mother sighed before shaking her head._ I'm so glad this town is small and safe, unlike where we used to live._

The girl ran down the street, avoiding other people on the street. When she found the book store, she opened the door and stepped inside, catching her breath before walking to the back of the store. There on the shelf, was a white book with a simple, orange, cartoon tuna fish on it, and the word 'Journal' in orange above it. She picked it up, and noticed it was the last copy. _Yay! I made it before they ran out!_ She thought as she walked up to the counter.

"That'll be ten yen please." The lady behind the counter said as the girl fished for the money in her purse. She pulled out ten yen and handed it to the lady, who smiled. The girl grinned as she took the book back from her and left the store, the lady smiling as she burst into white smoke and vanished.

~T~

The boy with gravity defying hair plopped onto his bed and gabbed a pencil, before opening the book and looking at the first page. The page had orange lines and in the bottom corner was the same tuna fish on the cover. He then picked up the pencil and started to write in it.

_Hello Journal! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm eight years old! I hope we can be friends!_

He then reread what he wrote, content with that for now, and shut the book. Hearing his mother call him, he set down the book and pencil next to his pillow and ran out of his room. His foot slipped and he fell down the stairs, landing on the very bottom and started crying. His mother then picked him up and set him on her hip, before calming him down.

~L~

The girl threw open the front down and shouted "I'M HOME!" before running up the stairs and into her room. She plopped onto the chair to her desk and opened the book to the first page, which had orange lines and the same tuna fish that was on the cover in the corner. She was about to write in it, but on the first line, words started to fade onto the page.

_Hello Journal! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm eight years old! I hope we can be friends!_

She raised a brow, knowing books can't do that. She tried to erase it, but to no avail. Folding her arms over her chest, she huffed and tried to think of why her book was so strange._ Maybe it's magic! And I can talk to someone, like I would on a phone, only I have to write what I say instead!_ She mentally exclaimed, before picking up her pencil and writing back a response.

_**Hello Sawada! It would be nice to be friends with you! I'm Lucy, and I'm eight as well!**_

Smiling at the chance she might actually be able to talk to someone who was her age, she set down the pencil and waited for an answer.

~T~

He ran into his room and grabbed his journal and opened it. He gasped, seeing the reply he got. _What? How?_ He asked himself as he looked at the words, before reaching one thought that made him smile. _I can have a friend! Finally!_ He grabbed his pencil and wrote back.

_Hello Lucy, please call me Tsuna! I'm so glad we can be friends!_

Words then started to appear under what he wrote.

_**Tsuna? I thought your first name was Sawada? OH, you must be Japanese. Sorry about that, I forgot Japanese people say their surname first. I actually live in Japan, even though I'm English.**_

He smiled with glee as he hopped around his room. _I have a friend! I have a friend!_ He sang in his head, then calmed himself and wrote back to her.

_Really?! That's so cool! How come you had to move, and how are you so good at Japanese?_

_**Well, my dad got a promotion, and he now has to work in the HQ, which is in Japan. We had to move with him, since he didn't want to leave us all alone. I was only two at the time, so I had plenty of time to get used to Japan :)**_

_OOOHHH!_

~L~

She chuckled as she saw the reply. This was the first time she ever actually talked to someone outside of her family, and she loved it. Tsuna was her only friend, and it was probably going to be that way for a while, since everyone hates her at school. Lucy really wonders what he looks like, and just more about him. She then mentally paused, her thoughts becoming darker. _I wonder if he knows my pain._ She thought as her bangs shadowed her eyes, a tear sliding down her face and onto the paper.

Suddenly, more words appeared on the paper.

_Hey, Lucy-Chan, are you okay?! Are you crying?! Please don't! I'm sure you're pretty with a smile, so smile!_

_Wha...how...? Ah, the paper._ She thought as she wiped away the tears on her cheek before replying.

_**Don't worry, I'm fine! My water bottle spilled a little on the paper. Sorry about that.**_

_It's okay..._

~T~

He had a feeling she was lying. He didn't know how or why, he just knew, but he dropped it for now. After all, he didn't want to loose his friend. His first and only friend.

Well, here is my very short beginning. The chapters after this will be just them talking through the book, then the plot will actually start. Before each journal chapter, I'll tell you how old they are and if there is anything you should know about the original plot line from KHR, like "He just saved Yamamoto from committing suicide" or "After the Mukuro Arc." Stuff like that. Hope you aren't confused and enjoyed this. Please feel free to ask any questions and sorry for mistakes.


	2. First Journal Chat

Well, here is the fist Journal Chapter. Most of the time these will be random, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

~J~

_**Hey Tsuna, how come you call me Lucy-Chan? You don't have to.**_

_Well...I'm just used to doing it._

_**Don't give me that! Just call me Lucy. After all, I call you Tsuna. We're friends, after all!**_

…

_**Tsuna?**_

_Yeah?_

_**I'm gonna call you tuna.**_

_EEHHH! Why!_

_**Because our journal has a tuna on it, and your name sounds like tuna, so ha!**_

_Please don't! I'll do anything!_

_**Then call me Lucy...*Smirk***_

_Okay Lucy...You don't have to write what you're doing, it's weird._

_**No it's not. It's like we're texting, and you can do that when texting, so I'm gunna do it! Can't stop me, tuna!**_

_Hey! I thought you weren't going to call me that. *Pouts*_

_**Ha! you're doing it too! And sorry, it was a miss write...Or was it?**_

_I'm sure it wasn't!_

_**Okay, okay you win.**_

…

…

_Hey, what's your fav. color?_

_**Orange, but not the ugly orange. That, and purple. But not together, unless they match, then it's okay.**_

_Hey, my fav. color is orange as well!_

_**Awesome! Hey, what's your fav. food?**_

_Um...I don't know, I have SSSOOOO many! ;)_

_**Ha ha, Tsuna, you're funny, you know that?**_

_Oh, well, no one has said that before..._

_**Really? None of your friends have told you? How come?**_

_Well, I don't have any friends..._

_**EHH! Why?! You're so sweet and funny and kind! Those bastards...**_

_Lucy-Chan, calm-_

_**You did it again *glare***_

_Eh?_

_**You called me Lucy-Chan! Drop the chan! From now on, we are super best friends forever and ever, you hear me?**_

_Um.. Lucy...I can't hear you..._

_***Facepalm* You know what I mean! Do you **__**read**__** me? There, happy?**_

_*Blush* okay..._

_**God I wish I could meet you, I want to pinch your cheeks.**_

_WHY!?_

_**Because I want to have a friend to pinch their cheeks, got a problem with that?!**_

_Well, it hurts... Wait, what do you mean a friend? Do you have any friends._

…_**...No...**_

_How come? Your nice all the time! And really caring! _

_**AWWW, Tsuna is complimenting me! I want to hug you, my tuna fish! 3**_

_WHAT IS WITH YOU AND CALLING ME TUNA!?*Major blush*_

_**Because I'm sure it suits you, that's why.**_

_But you've never seen me..._

_**I'm sure we'll meet. After all, we both live in Japan, and I'm sure there is only one Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_

_Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sure there is only one Lucy...hey, what's your last name? I don't think you've said it before._

_**I haven't? Oh, well it's Anderson. Lucy Anderson at your service!*Salutes***_

_Nice name._

_**Why thank you.*Bows***_

_Hey, back to the subject we were supposed to be talking about, home come you don't have friends?_

_**...Well, the kids at my school call me No-Good Lucy, because I fail at almost everything. I'm trying my best! But they don't get it. It doesn't help that I'm a transfer and I stick out like a sore thumb.**_

_Eh? People call me No-Good Tsuna all the time too!_

_**What?! OMG we are so in sync!**_

_..What?_

_**It's a video on the internet, nvm.**_

_Oh, okay then..._

…

_I got to go. I have to eat dinner._

_**Me too, same time after dinner? Or wait until tomorrow?**_

_I don't know, I'm getting kind of sleepy._

_**Yeah, me too. How about 3:00 tomorrow, since school and all.**_

_Yeah, okay._

_**Bye my sweet little tuna fish! 3**_

_DON'T CALL ME TUNA! _

~End~

How was that for the first Journal chapter? These are going to be like that, but sometimes, they might be different days in the same chapter. Any yes, they are still eight in this chapter. This is a day after they discovered they could talk to each other like this. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. It means a lot to me :)


	3. Second Journal Chat

Hey! Thanks for the support guys, it means a lot! I'm probably going to post a picture of the two of them on my deviant art account, so I'll put that here when I get it up.

This is a few day later after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

Sorry to confuse you all on who is who. _**Lucy is bold italics**_ and _Tsuna is normal italics_. And to let you all know, journal chapters are purely just journal entries between the two, no narration (sorry to disappoint). And for some reason, when I try to make a heart using the three and the less than sign, it doesn't work. That's why there were random threes in the last chapter.

~J~

_**Hey Tsuna! How did your test go?**_

_Hello Lucy, it went...um_

_**wrong?**_

_Yeah, I got a 27 on it._

_**Really? Aw, maybe next, right?**_

_Yeah, I guess. I don't get what I did wrong though. I studied._

_**Well, maybe somehow I can help.**_

_How? Aren't you a failure too? _

_**What did you call me?*Glare***_

_I didn't mean to be rude, sorry! What I meant was aren't we on the same academic level?_

_**First, don't imply you are a failure. Your talents just haven't been found yet. I'm sure of it. Second, I am a little better than you on some things. My average is around 41 marks, while yours is around 27. Now, what was the test on?**_

_Math..._

_**ugh, that...can't help you. My best is 10.**_

_EEHH?! My lowest is 15._

_**Hey, no need to rub it in, tuna.**_

_NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!_

_**Heh, heh...of course we come back to this, mwahhahahaha!**_

_*Sweetdrop* Are you okay?_

_**Yes, yes I am. Just had a mad scientist moment.**_

_Oh, okay._

_**Anyway, we got out of school early because of an explosion in one of the 6 year labs.**_

_Eh? Really? What happened?_

_**Apparently, some moron combined highly explosive liquids, which formed into purple goo and then exploded.**_

_Did anyone get hurt?_

_**I think the teacher was sent to the hospital because of a few broken bones. I heard he got them because he was protecting a student.**_

_He's a hero._

_**Yeah, but I heard some 6 year girls saying he was a pervert and stuff. He always looks scruffy and has a white coat all the time.**_

_Really? That sounds creepy._

_**Yeah.**_

…

_**Hey, this is random, but did you get bullied?**_

_Eh, what?_

_**I don't know, I'm just getting a nagging feeling that somethings is wrong, and since there isn't anything wrong on my side, I thought it was on yours. so...did you get bullied?**_

…_.Yeah..._

_**I knew it! Freaking bastards. I wish I could be there to stop them. What ever they said or did, don't let it get to you, okay?**_

_Yeah, I know._

_**You better. I don't want you becoming all emo and stuff. Then you wouldn't be the Tsuna I know.**_

_Thanks for the support. :)_

_**No problem, after all, what are S.B.F.F.A.E. For? **_

_What does that mean?_

_**Super best friends forever and ever.**_

_Oh..._

_**I have to go Tsuna. I have to go shopping with my mom, and we were also going to the park, so I won't be back till really late, and I'll be sleepy.**_

_I understand. Tomorrow morning at 8:00?_

_**Yeah, I guess. If not, I'll tell you.**_

_Okay, then I guess early goodnight._

_**:) Goodnight :)**_

_~Next Day~_

_Good morning Lucy!_

_**Uh, huh. Morning.**_

_You okay?_

_**Yeah, just met someone at the park yesterday. They were being all weird and stuff, and I can't stop thinking about them.**_

_What did they look like?_

_**Well, it was a blond boy with really pretty blue eyes, but he kept mumbling stuff to himself, like 'the clams are coming,' and 'run little tuna fish'. **_

_What the?_

_**Yeah, I know! It was so weird. He stayed on the swings the whole time, and when I left, he left too, like he was waiting for me. Do you know anyone with blond hair and blue eyes?**_

_No, I don't. Why do you ask?_

_**Well, he said tuna fish, and that is one of your nicknames. Nvm, not important anymore. How are you?**_

_I'm great!_

_**That's good. Can't have my tuna fish be depressed.**_

_NO! not this again.*facepalm*_

_**I'm never dropping this name until I get a better one.**_

_I figured as much._

_**:)**_

_..._

_**What are you planning on doing today?**_

_I don't know. I wasn't planning on doing anything. Are you?_

_**My father said he hired a home tutor for me.**_

_Eh! why?_

_**Because I'm a failure at everything.**_

_Hey, you just haven't found your talent yet._

_**Don't use my words against me.**_

_Hey, it's not my fault they're true._

_**Touche.**_

…

_**Oh, the tutor is here. I don't think I'll be able to talk as much, since I don't want this journal to be found out. After all, it is our secret. :) I'll try my best to talk to you, but our talks might be broken up or I won't reply for a while. I'm so sorry.**_

_It's okay. I don't want to hinder your studies..._

_**Hey, I would much rather fail and have you as my friend then succeed and not talk to you. But I guess fate hates me.**_

_Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_**I have a feeling you're about to cry.**_

_How did you- oh._

_**Yeah, I see the tear stains. Please don't cry, okay? I'll talk to you everyday at least once okay? I promise.**_

_Okay._

_**And I will never forget you, tuna.**_

_Really?*facepalm*_

_**It got you to smile, didn't it?**_

_Yeah, it did._

_**I knew it. Shoot, I'm being called to meet him. I'll tell you about him later. Bye.**_

_Bye._

_**And Tsuna?...Smile. I will be here for you.**_

~The Next Day~

_**Ugh, someone shoot me now!**_

_HIE! Lucy, I don't want you to die!_

_**Tsuna, it was sarcasm.**_

_oh. What's wrong?_

_**My tutor! I think he's a freaking sadistic! Every time I get something wrong, he brings out this red plastic hammer and hits me in the head with it!**_

_EH! That's child abuse! Tell your parents! Tell the police!_

_**I did tell my parents, but they were all like " but he was recommended by your teacher," and " He's one of the best, he wouldn't to that," and "I'm sure he's just playing"**_

_How about the police?_

_**My access to the phone has been taken away...**_

_It was him, wasn't it?_

_**Yeah...**_

_What was his name?_

_**He said he was Italian and his name is Leonardo something...I forgot his last name...shoot, here he comes.**_

_Okay, I hope for your safety...*sigh*_

~End~

How was that? And just know, the next chapter, they are going to be eleven. Yeah, huge time skip,but I want to move the plot along. They learn something huge next chapter, and they need to be eleven to do it. I hope you liked this and thanks for the support.


	4. The Exam and Lucy's therory

OMG, thank you so much for the support. I'm glad you all are smiling and like my story so much. It makes me so happy to see you all reviewing and supporting me.

This chapter, they are eleven and this will be a journal chapter and a narration on Lucy's side.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

~L~

Lucy sighed and looked out the window, finally getting a break from her sadistic tutor (who she calls Leo. Leonardo is too damn long for an English Japanese) Today was the day of her entrance exam, and she would be damned if she missed it. She got out her white and orange journal ans smiled when she saw the message for her.

_Morning Lucy. Is it nice to get a break?_

She picked up her pencil and wrote back, but checked the time to make sure she would leave at the right time.

_**Mornin' Tsuna. Yeah it is, but I have an entrance exam to take, and I hope I make it.**_

_Really? I have one too! It's for Namimori Middle at eleven._

She gasped. _That's the one I'm taking. So I could possibly meet him and we can actually talk face to face? That would be so nice._ She thought before writing.

_**That's the one I'm taking! Why are we always in sync? It can't be coincidence.**_

_Maybe it's because we are such good friends that we are the same wavelength. Or maybe I'm so cool, I'm a physic.*Wiggles eyebrow*_

She giggled

_**LOL, good one, Tsuna. But really, this means we could meet each other and actually talk face to face. Do you know how awesome that would be?**_

_I didn't even think of that! We need a way to identify each other among the crowds._

She nodded in agreement and put her hand to her chin, trying to find a way they could identify one another. Tsuna beet her to it, though.

_How about we tell each other what we're wearing to the exam? And what we look like._

_**That could work. But I don't know what I'm going to wear! I haven't even started to get ready! I still look like I just got out of bed.**_

_You are such a girl._

_**Gee, thanks, cause you know, I am one.*Glare***_

_Ha, Ha..._

_**Don't you dare wave me off. Anyway, Let me get ready and then I'll tell you what I'm wearing.**_

_Okay, but don't take all day in the shower. The test is in an hour._

_**Shit, you're right.**_

_Hey, stop cussing in here. It's rubbing off on me._

_**I'm sorry you don't want my awesomeness.**_

_Sorry, what awesomeness is there for me to want?*smirk*_

She smiled, got up and ran out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall. Locking the door and taking off her clothes, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

After the steamy shower, she dried off her waist length hair and wrapped herself up in her purple towel. Sighing, she walked into her room and went to her closet. She pulled out a black tank top and a plum purple zip up hoodie with the number 41 on the back in white. Lucy then pulled out black leggings that went to her knees and a white mini skirt. Grabbing her black flats, she got dressed and went back to her desk and saw Tsuna had already responded.

_I'm wearing a baby blue hoodie with the number 27 on the front in white and cargo pants. I have brown gravity defying hair(at least that's what my mom says) and brown eyes._

_**Oh, well I'm wearing a black tank top with a purple hoodie unzipped over it. It had the number 41 on the back in white. I have a white mini skirt with knee length black leggings and black flats. I have waist length messy brown hair(supposedly) and brown eyes as well.**_

_Wow, dress punk much?_

_**Shut up. Anyway, we should go. I want to get there early and look for you.**_

_Me too. How about you wait in front of the gate. I'll do the same and we should see each other._

_**Okay, but I won't wait the whole time. I don't want to be late.**_

_Okay, lets put this plan into action. Hope to meet you soon. :)_

Lucy stood up and ran out of her room once more. As she passed her mother, she called out "Going to take the test!" And flung the front door open. Her mother sighed before turning back to who she was previously talking to, Leo.

"Are you sure it's her?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, but not yet. You have a few more years with her. Spend it wisely." He responded, taking a sip of coffee she had prepared for him. She nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." He mumbled under his breath.

~Nami-Chuu~

Lucy bent over, hands on her knees and her head down, as she tried to regain her breath. _Running all the way here wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done._ She thought bitterly as her breathing became calmer. She stood up and looked around. Not seeing any brown defying hair, she leaned against the wall and waited, keeping a look out.

She waited ten minutes, and still no brown gravity defying hair. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder and without thinking, she asked, "Tsuna?"

"Tsuna? Who's Tsuna?" A boy with_ blond_ gravity defying hair and calm blue eyes asked her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm waiting for someone."

"This Tsuna, I'm guessing." he smiled.

"Yeah." She looked at him closer and felt something tugging inside of her. "Hey, have we met before?"

"Um, yeah. At the park, a few years ago." He said, causing her eyes to widen.

"You're that clam boy! The one who kept mumbling stuff and sat on the swings."

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Sanada Itsuya. You?" He asked as he held out his hand. She accepted and shook it.

"Anderson Lucy. Say, is that natural? Most Japanese people don't have blond hair or blue eyes."

"Heh, heh. I'm part Italian. How about you, with the name and all?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm English, but I had to move when I was two." he made an 'oh' face and the two of them continued to talk. Lucy then noticed what he was wearing. It was a midnight blue hoodie with 72 on the front in gray and black sweatpants._ How is he wearing something so close to what Tsuna is wearing, but so different as well? _She thought.

"Oh, the test is about to start. What room are you in?" Itsuya asked.

"1-A."

"Me too. Come on, lets go." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the gates and into the large school building. After a few turns, they arrived and took their seats, which happened to be next to each other. Lucy sighed as the test administrator came in and gave a speech.

After his speech, he passed out the test and the students began.

~After the test~

Lucy stretched her arms over her head and after hearing the pop, she stood up and started to leave, but was followed by Itsuya.

"So, how do you think you did?" He asked as he got next to her, the two now exiting the classroom and were walking towards the exit.

"I think I did fine." _It's a good thing I had Leo teach me this stuff, or I'd be toast. Hey, now that I think about it, shouldn't he have left by now, since I'm up to grade level?_ She thought to her self, too deep in thought to realize the blond was talking to her. She snapped out of it when he waved is hand in front of her.

"Hey, Lucy-San, are you okay?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just thinking about something. What did you say?" She smiled apologetically.

"I was saying, do you want to stop by my friend's house? It's a sushi shop."

"What shop?"

"Akasushi."

"Oh, I heard of that place! It's one of the best! I would love to go!" Lucy started to jump around with glee as they started walking towards the sushi shop. He smiled at her antics. She suddenly stopped and had a guilty look on her face. He asked what was wrong.

"My friend. When the test was done, I was supposed to check up on him."

"I'm sure you can do that after we get some sushi. Come on, it's not that far, Lucy-San." he said as he pointed to a street. "We just turn and walk and boom! There it is!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and started running. "Come on!"

Lucy started to blush, since this was the first time a person(much less a boy) had ever invited her somewhere and really wanted her to come.

~AkaSushi~

"I'm home!" Itsuya called out, making Lucy give him a questioning look. _Wasn't this his friend's house/friends' father's sushi shop?_

"Oh, Itsu-kun! Akashi is in his room. You can go on if you want." a man called from behind the counter.

"Oh, Yamazaki-san, I'm actually here to show Lucy-San around. She's never been." the blond said, a very faint blush on his face. He and Lucy then stepped up to the counter and took a seat on two of the stools.

"Oh~ I see~. What can I get you two?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't care, how about you, Lucy-San?" She shrugged. "How about we leave it to you?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a second. Have fun~" Yamazaki-san said as he headed into the back. Lucy turned to her companion, and he did the same.

"You can call me Lucy if you want. You don't have to add an honorific." The brunette said as she rested her head in her palm, her elbow on the counter.

"I couldn't, we just met." said Itsuya.

"Well, then how about Lucy-Chan?"

"O-Okay." The two then had small talk for a few minutes, but were interrupted when an arm was flung around the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, Itsuya, who's this?" The owner of the arm said. He had short black hair and dark eyes.

"Oh, this is Lucy-Chan. I met her at the exam I had today."

"Nice to met you, I'm Anderson Lucy." She bowed her head slightly and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Yamazaki Akashi!" he grinned at her. "Any friend of Itsuya is a friend of mine."

"Cool."

"Hey, want to join us? Your father was making something for us." Itsuya offered. Akashi smiled and sat down next to him. The three of them then talked for a little, and ate sushi when Yamazaki-san brought it out.

~After a little bit~

"Thanks for the meal guys, but I got to go." Lucy said as she stood up. Itsuya got up as well.

"I need to go too, so how about I walk you home?" he offered.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. It was nice to meet you, Itsuya-kun, Akashi-kun." She said as she then turned and walked out of the shop, leaving the two boys.

She then started to walk away from the shop. Along the way, she kicked a few pebbles out of the way. Looking at the shops, she realized she didn't know them. A feeling of panic washed over her as she came to a conclusion. _I'm lost!_

The brunette turned around and tried to come back the way she came, but found out she couldn't remember where she went.

She then pulled out her purple cellphone with an orange lion cub strap on it and searched her contacts , finding Leo's phone number. Sighing and swallowing her pride, she called him. After one ring, he answered.

"You're lost, aren't you." Came his smug voice.

"Aw, not even a hello?" Her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Where are you?"

"Ugh, I see how it is. If I knew where I was, I wouldn't call. All I know is I'm near a shop, a cake shop I think. It's called Pleasure Patisseries."

"I'll be there in five."

"You're my hero."she rolled her eyes.

-click-

Now to sit here and wait.

~After getting picked up~

"Thanks again." Lucy said as she stepped out of Leo's car. He then locked the doors and walked inside behind her. "I'm home!" She called out. Her mom popped her head out the kitchen door, then went right back in. Lucy sighed and walked up to her room. She went over to her desk and saw her journal. Picking it up, she looked at the last page that had writing on it.

_I didn't see you there, but I did see this really pretty girl who was wearing something like you. Her name was Kyoko. _

_**I didn't see you either, and I saw someone like you as well. His name was Itsuya.**_

Words then started to appear on the page.

_Lucy! Do you know how worried I was! You didn't respond for three hours!_

_**Sorry about that. I made two new friends today, and I was hanging out with them.**_

_Oh...really?_

_**Yeah. But anyway, Did you talk to this Kyoko girl? From the random hearts on the page, I get the feeling you feel something for her.**_

_Ha!? No..._

_**The hearts say otherwise.**_

_Ugh, you caught me. Damn me and my doodles._

_**So, my little tuna fish is finally growing up! OMG!**_

_Hey! Come on, we had a record of two months, and you broke it._

_**Whoops. Oh well. Back to square one.**_

_*Shakes head*_

_**Heh, heh. But really, do you like her?**_

_I think so..._

_**Congrats. I ship you two!**_

_You don't even know anything about her!*blush*_

_**If she interests you, that's all I need to know. You have my support!**_

…

_**Oh, the test. What room were you in?**_

_1-A, why?_

_**That was my room! We should have seen each other. I waited by the gate as soon as I got there.**_

_Really? Me too, but I didn't see anyone that matched your description._

_**I found someone close to yours, but also different. It was Itsuya. He has blond gravity defying hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a midnight blue hoodie with 72 on the front in gray and black sweatpants.**_

_That's weird._

Lucy closed her eyes in deep thought, trying to figure the mystery behind why they didn't see each other even though their plan was (mostly) flawless. _Well, I should think outside the box, since the book uses magic. What if...!_

_**Tsuna, what if we are in different dimensions?!**_

_EH! What do you mean?!_

_**Well, think about it. We both went to the test at the same time, we both waited next to the gate, we both were in the same room, but we never saw each other. And you can't deny it, if you think about it. I mean, the journal is magic, so what else is possible? Everything.**_

_So like, vampires and werewolf and witches? That's scary!_

_**Maybe, but that also means it could be possible that we are from different dimensions.**_

_True._

_**Okay, I did too much thinking today, I need sleep. Night Tsuna. And think about my theory, k?**_

_Okay, Good night._

_**Oh, and Tsuna?... If what I said is true, I **__**will**__** find a way to meet you. Without fail.**_

~End~

So, how was that? I hope it was okay. Feel free to ask questions or anything. I think next chapter, the plot of KHR will start, and I think it will be in Tsuna's world.


	5. SORRY, but Please VOTE

**EDIT: The voting is over. Please continue to the next chapter, which is a filler that was posted during the voting. You can skip it if you want, it's just a Lucy filler, so it's not really important to the story. It was just to remind people to vote and give them a glimpse at Lucy's life on her world.**

**And to get people to guess what her live is like.**

**That's really it.**

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. It's actually a request to vote on the poll that is on my profile. It's to decide the layout of the story from here until the _real plot_ starts. I need to know so I can write the chapters accordingly. I'm sorry about this, and I'm sure you all are curseing me for it, but I need to know. And a shout out for everyone who added this to favorite, followed, and they reviewed.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

IT MEANS A LOT!

And WHOO! Snow day FTW!

P.S. I think the poll will close down in about 2 weeks. Maybe less. IDK.

Once again, thank you.

*Bows*


	6. Filler until voting ends

Here is a small chapter for you all to get a glimpse of what the real plot might be while the voting is going on. It takes place about a month before Tsuna meets Reborn and is in Lucy's world.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

~L~

"Shit Leo! Stop fucking shooting me!" Lucy yelled and she dodged another three bullets now in the wall where she used to be.

"Can't help it, you need training." He responded as he reloaded his gun.

"Yeah, I get it. I have to be the damn leader, but why me?"

"Because of who you are."

"What do you mean by that? Hey!, I'm talking to you, don't interrupt me!" She yelled once more as she ducked under a bullet.

"I can't tell you. Tell you what, once you finish training, I'll tell you who you are."

"But I'm Lucy Anderson! I know who I am, don't play with me, bitch!" She then screamed as a bullet grazed each arm right below the shoulder.

"Don't call me bitch, Dame-Lucy."he said coldly as he glared. She was unaffected, though, since she was used to it.

"Oh, shut up. Itsuya, call a nurse for me." She then turned to her best friend and right hand man.

"Right, Commander." he saluted and reached for his ear piece and proceeded to call a nurse to come to the training room.

"Shit, not you too."

"Can't be helped, you're the boss."

"Look, you've called me Lucy-Chan for three years. Don't just change it when you like! You know how I feel about it!" The two teens then proceeded to sit on a bench in the corner and waited for the nurse. Just then, a girl with short blue hair in a pony tail walked in. She was wearing a pale orange nurse dress that came to her knees and a matching hat.

"Oh! Koko-chan! So you're the nurse they sent." Lucy said as she smiled. Koko jogged over to them and proceeded to treat the injuries. Once she was finished, she packed up her things into her small kit.

"No worries, Commander, it was just two scratches. You'll be fine in no time." She said with a smile once she was done. Standing up, she turned to leave, but was stopped by Lucy's hand on her shoulder.

"First, please just call me Lucy-Chan, you know how I am. Second, how about we hang out? Since I was injured, I can warrant us to have a break. Then the four of us can hang out like we used to before this damn war."

"Four? Oh, you mean Akashi?" Itsuya asked as he stood up as well. "That sounds like a plan, we are teenagers after all. I'll call him now."

"Wait! He's in the bridge! He's really busy, since he is in charge of the newest mission." Koko interrupted.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." _even though I was the one who put him in charge of the recon._ Lucy mentally smacked herself.

Leo then took this moment to step in and shoot down the whole idea. "That and your weapons were just now finished. You need to get equipped and start training with them immediately. Once this war is over, you can play as much as you want."

"Fuck, Gestu had to finish today, didn't he. He couldn't wait till tomorrow." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, I'm getting a call to 2-B, sorry." Koko bowed and ran out of the training room.

"Shoot, I'm needed in 7-C. Don't die, okay?" Itsuya said as he grinned and ran out as well.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! I want my tuna fish!" She called out as she was dragged out of the room by her collar. Leo just smirked and continued walking, dragging Lucy's squirming body down the hallway.

"TUNA FISH!"

~End~

Here is the little snip bit of Lucy's crazy life. Not even a thousand words. Damn its short. I hope you enjoyed, and while the voting is going on, I might post more of these so you can try to figure out Lucy's life and her connections to Tsuna. Wahahahahah! ;P


	7. AND THE WINNER IS?

**EDIT: The arcs are up, so no need to read this. It just has 2 story ideas related to this story, so if you want, you can check them out, but they aren't important**** right now. **

**Thank you for reading my story so far. :)**

And we have a winner! Which is "Write a summary of each arc, and skip to the 'real plot' of the story"! Whoo! So yeah, I should (hopefully) have a summary up soon. And I finally posted the picture of Tsuna and Lucy together as teenagers up!(took me long enough) For some reason, every time I put the link up, it changes and is wrong, so if you want to see the picture, please look on my profile for the link or go to deviantart and look up Azrayah or Tsuna and Lucy, and it should pop up. (hopefully)

Just take out the spaces, and it should pop up! :)

Also, I am thinking of making 2 separate stories that are related to this one. Here they are:

_**My Tuna Journal: What's inside- **__ This is going to be an omake of random journal entries from my story, 'My Tuna Journal'. It will give you a glimpse at the beautiful friendship between Lucy and Tsuna that you didn't read in the story. (the ones that were skipped) They will be out of order (I think), but I hope they meet your all's standards. _

And...

_**My Tuna Journal: What if?- **__ What if Tsuna and Lucy were from the same world, instead of different ones? What if Lucy became his first friend because she stood up for him at a park? And what if she had to move, only keeping contact through email? What will happen with their relationship now?_

I won't post these until around summer, so I will have time to develop their relationship and figure out what I actually want to do with Lucy and Tsuna.

And to make you all really mad ;P here are snip bits of dialogue from the real plot of the story. (At least, the first chapter.)

"Just die!"

"Fuck, that hurt. Damn it, he said it wouldn't!"

"Yeah! Mama's cooking is the best!"

"This is Irie Shoichi. When you go back, please eliminate him!"

"Why did you attack us?"

"Hey bitch! Wait for us!"

And there you go. Thank you to those who voted and have supported me up until now. Love you guys!


	8. Arc Summaries

Okay, here are the summaries you all have asked for. Thank you for voting and supporting me. And there are changes, since Tsuna is slightly different and his world is technically a different world then the cannon (since he can talk to Lucy, so of course things would be different)

**Daily Life Arc**

Tsuna and his class were playing basketball, and Tsuna was passed the ball. Instead of being Dame like everyone thought, he actually helped even the team out. His team won, and everyone congratulated him. Kyoko came up to him and congratulated him, but Mochida (who is going out with Kyoko) comes over and accuses Tsuna of "making a move on his girl". Tsuna realizes that Kyoko feels uncomfortable around Mochida and he is able to get her away from him. After talking to her, he finds out she is being black mailed to date him. After a whole confrontation between Tsuna and Mochida, they decide to fight it out the next day.

Later that day, when Tsuna gets home, his mother tells him about a home tutor who is coming. Reborn then shows up at his house as tells Tsuna the whole shpeal about Vongola, and Tsuna takes it pretty well (instead of crying and whining and saying Reborn was just a baby). Reborn asks him how come he isn't that surprised, and he answered very vaguely. "It's not that weird. Besides, I had a feeling today." Reborn decides to drop it, but is still suspicious of him.

The next day, during the match between Mochida and Tsuna, Reborn shoots Tsuna with the dying will bullet, and Tsuna in DWM defeats him. Because of this, Kyoko finally declares she is breaking up with Mochida. He then reveals he was blackmailing her, and Ryohei(Who was watching because he was invited, since it would be 'an extreme match') beats his ass. Ryohei then thanks Tsuna and asks him to call him 'oni-san'. Reborn then puts Ryohei on his list of potential famiglia, along with Takeshi, who he was watching as well.

Takeshi breaks his arm and tries to commit suicide on the school roof (Tsuna didn't tell him to put effort into it, since Takeshi didn't come to him), but is stopped by Tsuna. Tsuna and Takeshi (along with a hidden Hibari. He was there since Takeshi might disturb the peace of Namimori with his attempt of suicide) are the only people there. Once Tsuna convinces Takeshi not to jump, Takeshi slips and with quick thinking, Tsuna is able to trade places with him, throwing Takeshi on the roof while he falls to his impending death. Reborn shoots Tsuna with the DW bullet (since his regret is that he didn't get to make sure Takeshi was completely fine.) and Tsuna is able to withstand the damage of the fall. He has no injuries(somehow), and Takeshi is now his friend.

The next day, Hayato transfers into the class and after school, challenges Tsuna to a death match for the title of Decimo. After being saved from his mistake by Tsuna, he pledges his loyalty as the right hand man of Tsuna. Takeshi then pops out from behind a tree and says he was told to be here and watch. He asks to join the 'mafia game', and Tsuna denies the fact its a game. (Takeshi of course, knows this, but he pretends he is a oblivious as a damn rock so they aren't as tense around him.) Hayato and Takeshi then argue, and Tsuna smiles at his friends. Reborn comments that he now has three guardians. Tsuna asks who is the third, and Reborn says it's Ryohei, but he doesn't know it. Tsuna just shakes his head.

Around this time, Lucy has stopped talking to him, leaving the last message: _**"Hey Tuna Fish! How are you? Leo is a fucking pain in the ass, and I get the feeling Reborn is like that as well. Don't give in to anyone, okay? I'm sure you will make a great mafia boss (so don't deny it. You are perfect for it. You can change the underground with your warmness. You are, after all, an embracing sky.) I'm proud to be your childhood friend, and you should be proud to be who you are. Try to be level headed. (In the near future, I think you will question you sanity on more then on occasion. Just know, you are not insane.) Protect your friends with your dying will!"**_ After that, he stopped getting messages. He still, of course, writes to her, since it calms him sometimes.

Reborn one day find the journal, but only reads the last page (which has Lucy's last message). He then questions Tsuna about it, but Tsuna won't say anything about it. Reborn hates the fact that it says things it shouldn't (like Tsuna is an embracing sky and Protect your friends with your dying will and just the fact that the mafia is mentioned sends warning bells off in his head) he drops the subject, since it is getting in the way of Tsuna's training, but is still wondering who sent this to him.

Next day, Reborn is gone and Tsuna is taking a breather, reading his journal and trying to talk to Lucy again, but Kyoko comes in. She says she is here because Reborn was going to pay her back, and she didn't know Tsuna lived here. Reborn then tries to say he is Tsuna's home tutor, but Tsuna interrupts and says they're cousins(since having an infant as a tutor would be lame as hell). He pays for it once Kyoko leaves.

Around this time, Lambo shows up threatening Reborn. Tsuna then stops him and comforts him (because he figured out what really happened) and Lambo starts calling him Tsuna-nii (but when mad, will call him Dame-Tsuna). Bianchi then shows up and says she is pizza delivery for Tsuna. Seeing purple smoke coming from it (and thinking it's a bomb), Tsuna throws it out of the window. Bianchi then states she in Reborn's fourth lover and how they were partners and how she wants to take Reborn back to Italy. Reborn denies, saying he can't leave since he in in-debt to Nono and must finish his mission. Bianchi then challenges Tsuna, but he is able to talk her out of it. She then starts living there, along with Lambo.

A day or two later, Haru pops up and their whole confrontation about Reborn happens (and her slap hurt like a bitch,). Later that day, he saves her "with his dying will" and she falls in love with him. Later that week, Tsuna finds out he has the skull disease and Reborn (actually caring, but pretending he doesn't) calls Shamal to cure Tsuna. He does (after thinking he's a girl and trying to pick him up, then deny help because he's a boy. He only helps after hearing he never had a girlfriend.)

I-pin shows up and attacks Tsuna out of the blue, and he is able to get away from her. He sees her drop a picture, and he figures out whats wrong. He buys some glasses and in their next confrontation, he slips them on her and shows the picture. She realizes her mistakes and apologizes. She somehow ends up staying at his house. (Tsuna has no clue how.)

Then, Tsuna learns how to swim with the help of his awkward friends, Fuuta del la Stella shows up and stays at his house for protection, Dino comes along and kidnaps Tsuna to test his famiglia (Ryohei, Hayato, and Takeshi). They have a huge snowball fight, the school almost explodes on Valentines day, and Tsuna is bitten to death a few times. It all (somehow) works out in the end and no one dies.

(Right now, here is everyone's relation to Tsuna, since it might be confusing, and I am adding a few different emotions and stuff.

**Kokuyo Arc**

Tsuna gets a call from Hibari that Ryohei is in the hospital. When Tsuna and co (plus Kyoko, Hana, and Haru) get to the hospital, they see Ryohei all bandaged up and knocked out. Hibari pulls Tsuna away and tells him what happened and leaves. (like the bad ass he is) Reborn then tells Tsuna he has a mission for him and his guardians from Nono. It's to capture Rokudo Mukuro and stop him and his gang.

Tsuna then finds out that Fuuta is missing, and suspects that the people who beat up Ryohei (and several others) probably have him and are going to attack the people in order of the ranks he tells them. He finds out Hayato is next and goes to warn him, only to find out that Hayato had beaten Chikusa. Chikusa attacks Tsuna, and Hayato takes the hit for him, getting seriously injured. Takeshi shows up in the nick of time and forced Chikusa to retreat. The two then took Hayato to the hospital to get treated. They formulate a plan of attack.

Tsuna, Bianchi, Hayato (after much begging on his part), Takeshi, and Reborn head out to defeat them, and around this time, Leon goes into his chrysalis Reborn tells Tsuna that he can't go into DWM since he can't shoot him, but they still go anyway. After their encounters with Mukuro's minions (and defeating all of them, for good.), they head out to capture Mukuro himself. When they enter the building, they see Hibari is getting his ass whooped. Reborn then tells Tsuna to protect his family and gives him a whip. Tsuna tries to attack, but is stopped by Fuuta. Tsuna then saves Fuuta from the mind control (after he already stabbed/slashed Bianchi, Hayato, and Takeshi with the end of the trident) and Fuuta faints. Mukuro then shoots himself with the possession bullet.

Tsuna is then attacked by Bianchi, Hayato, Takeshi, and Hibari (but Hibari stopped after about five seconds, since he body was completely destroyed and Mukuro couldn't really do anything with it.) Leon then comes out of his chrysalis and spits out Tsuna's mitten and a silver bullet. Tsuna puts on the mittens and Reborn shoots him with the special bullet. Tsuna then goes into HDWM and knocks his friends out by hitting a pressure point. He then battle Mukuro and wins. Ken and Chikusa come in and Tsuna here's their back story from them, and feels bad when the three of them are taken by the Vindice.

**Varia Arc**

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Reborn, and the girls (minus Hana) encounter Basil when he is attacked by Squalo in the mall. The girls are taken away by Bianchi (who was stalking Reborn, but will deny it) and the boys fought Squalo, but lost after one hit. Dino then shows up and makes Squalo retreat. Basil, Dino, and Reborn explain about the Vongola rings and give said rings to Tsuna and his guardians. The Varia then show up and try to attack Lambo for his ring (really it was Levi, but the rest showed up a little later), but Tsuna and co show up and protect him. Then Iemitsu shows up and makes the Varia stand down and reveals he is the boss of Vongola's CEDEF. The Cervello the show up and they tell them about the ring battles.

Ryohei and Lussuria battle against each other and Ryohei wins (Kyoko never showed up) Then Lambo and Levi fight, and Tsuna intervenes when Lambo is about to die, causing his and Lambo's ring to automatically go to the Varia. Hayato and Bel fight, and Bel wins barely. Takeshi and Squalo fight, and Takeshi wins, but rescues Squalo from the shark that was released.

Chrome is then revealed during the mist battle, and Tsuna senses Mukuro in her. Mukuro then takes over her body and fights Mammon and wins. Tsuna then talks to Mukuro about Vindice and tries to think of a way to break him out, but Mukuro tells him no and that he will get out when it is time. Tsuna also finds out about Chrome's condition. Hibari then fights Gola Mosca and wins, but Gola Mosca then runs on a rampage and Tsuna has to stop it, dealing a huge blow to it. It is then revealed Nono was in there, and Tsuna could be charged with killing him. Tsuna then challenges Xanxus to a final battle, winner takes all. He, of course, agrees.

The Vongola and Varia get into their spots and the Sky battle begins. Xanxus and Tsuna fight it out as the other guardians manage to get their rings and cure themselves from the poison they received. The Varia manage to give Xanxus all of the rings, but they reject him. Tsuna then freezes him, and the Crib incident is revealed. Tsuna then is crowned the true candidate for Decimo, and the Varia return to Italy. Nono ends up fine, the Varia aren't trying to kill Tsuna and co, and Tsuna is kind of mad at his dad for hiding his relation to the mafia. Tsuna also visits Chrome from time to time, and they are kind of close, since he wants her to feel like she is included in their group no just because of Mukuro, but for herself.

Here is an up to date list of everyone's relations to Tsuna...

**Lucy- Super best friend forever and ever, (rest is spoiler)**

**Reborn- tutor, friend (but will never, **_**ever **_**admit it) **

**Hayato- best friend, right-hand man, fellow guardian, indebted to him**

**Takeshi- best friend, left- hand man, fellow guardian, indebted to him**

**Ryohei- friend, "big brother", fellow guardian, indebted to him because of Kyoko**

**Kyoko- friend, crush, "fellow sibling", indebted to him**

**Hana- sort of a friend, indebted to him because of Kyoko**

**Haru- friend, loves him, indebted to him**

**Hibari- respects him, guardian**

**Lambo- "little brother", guardian**

**I-pin- "little sister"**

**Fuuta- "little bother"**

**Bianchi- friend, tutor, "rival for Reborn's love" (but it's completely one sided)**

**Dino- "big brother", ally**

**Basil- friend, ally**

**Chrome- friend, guardian**

**Mukuro- sort of a friend, guardian**

**Varia- ally**

**Ken-...**

**Chikusa-...**

The real plot will pick up from here. I hope the summaries didn't suck as bad as I think they did. I did cut out and change some things, so I hope you don't mind. The next chapter will be the start of the real plot, an I think you all will like it. :)


	9. Union plus OMAKE

I present to you, the start of the real plot. Thank you for those who voted and supported me. This was a pain to write, because I wrote it, then I had to re-write it since it was shit the first time. Oh well. Here is the better version, and I hope you like it.

And as I said before, I have posted a picture of Lucy and Tsuna together as teenagers. It's on my deviantART account. I've been having problems posting the link, So PM me for the link, or look it up on my profile.

Things to note: Tsuna and co just finished the ring battles, and Lucy hasn't contacted Tsuna within two months. He's worried as hell, but knows he can't do a thing. He checks the journal everyday, and his friends are worried because he isn't that cheerful. Hayato and Takeshi know it's because someone hasn't talked to him in a while, but only Reborn knows that its Lucy. He doesn't really know anything about her though, since Tsuna is keeping his mouth shut.

This is right before Reborn gets shot, and instead of it just being Reborn, and Tsuna there, Takeshi, Lambo and Hayato are there as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

~T~

"So what did Basil give you?" Takeshi asked as he slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Said brunette took a look and gasped.

"It's the dying will bullet in pill form! A whole bottle of them!" He exclaimed, inspecting the bottle full of little orange pills.

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna. You're bound to be targeted more." Reborn said with a smirk. "You are the official candidate, after all."

"Damn, that's true." He mumbled under his breath.

"Gupah! Lambo-san wants candy!" The little cow child said as he tugged on Tsuna's pant leg, an eager smile on his face as he eyed the bottle in the teen's hand.

"Lambo, you can't have it. You'll go into dying will mode, and trust me, you don't want that to happen." The child looked dejected, and started to cry. Very, very loudly. Reborn then picked Leon off of his hat and he morphed into a weapon and hit Lambo, sending him flying. "Reborn! He just got out of the hospital. Don't send him back!"

"He was annoying." the hitman said as Leon changed back into normal. Lambo then stood up, mumbling 'to-ler-rate' and reaching into his hair, pulling out a pink bazooka. Reborn kicked at rock at him. "Just die!"

The bazooka was shot, but since the rock hit Lambo, the bazooka was fired into the air, right at Reborn. He frowned. "I can't move." The missile hit and there was a large poof of pink smoke. _Wait, that means this is the 10 year older Reborn!?_ Tsuna thought to himself. The smoke cleared, but there was no one there. _What the?Where is the older Reborn?_ He mentally asked himself. Then, there was another large poof of smoke, but this time it was orange. They all heard coughing.

"Fuck, that hurt. Damn it, he said it wouldn't!" A feminine voice cursed. They all were surprised, and Takeshi and Hayato readied their weapons, in-case it was an enemy.. The smoke cleared, and they saw a girl their age standing there with silver and orange guns in her hands. She had an orange half jacket with two golden buckles on each side of the chest and matching golden trims on the ends of the half sleeves and hem of the jacket. Under that was a purple shirt that came to her the middle of her stomach. She had purple fingerless gloves and a matching purple necklace with a orange cross. She had an orange mini skirt with a split on each side. Above each split was a golden buckle. She also had mid thigh purple socks and knee high brown boots. She had mid back, brown hair and matching brown eyes. Atop her head was oversized purple goggles with orange tinted glasses.

"Bitch, who are you?!" Hayato called to her, getting into attacking position. Takeshi held out his sword in front of him, ready to attack as well. The girl glared at them and pointed her guns at them, mostly at Hayato and Takeshi, who posed the most threat at this point. Lambo hid behind Tsuna's leg, while Tsuna was twitching slightly, feeling a slight pull towards the girl (even though he should be scared).

"Right back at you! Who are you?" Her voice icy cold as she looked over all of them.

"We don't have to answer you!"

"Then I don't have to answer you." The girl retorted as she smirked. She glanced over all of them once more, but stopped on Tsuna this time, studying him closer then the first time. Her eyes widened and she lowered her guns, whispering under her breath, "Tuna...fish?"

Of course, Tsuna caught this and froze. Only one girl calls him that, and they haven't been in contact within months. Hayato, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, was about to throw the dynamite, but was stopped by Takeshi's hand on his shoulder. The bomber glared at the swordsman, but seeing the look in his eyes, stopped.

"Lu..cy?" Tsuna asked with hope. She girl gave a smile and held her guns to the buckles on her skirt. They then glowed orange and disappeared. The boys were shocked, since they have never seen that before (and they have seen some weird stuff). She then put her arms out in front of her, offering a hug.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled warmly, seeing the happiness on his face as he rushed forward and hugged her. Lucy embraced him and patted him on the head, looking at the other two teens (and boy) and smiled. "You three must be Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Lambo, right? Thank you for taking care of Tsuna while I couldn't." She nodded her head slightly in a hello manner. She then whispered to Tsuna, "I told you I would find you." He nodded into her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead. You didn't write for two whole months, and I wanted to tell you so much." Tsuna said, his voice muffled by Lucy's jacket.

"I know, but I couldn't. There was a fire at my house, and it burned up. Sorry."

"You're here now, so it's okay." He then pulled away from her and smiled, her returning it. She then looked at Tsuna's friends and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Anderson, but I guess here it's Anderson, Lucy. I'm Tsuna's childhood friend." Takeshi put away his sword and laughed, while Hayato clicked his tongue and put away his dynamite, but still had his hand on it just in-case.

"That appears out of smoke?" Hayato asked cautiously, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Well, that was the only way I could be here. Sorry I couldn't drop in from a helicopter or pull up in a limo." She smirked slightly as Hayato's face became red with rage. He was about to cuss her out, but was interrupted by Takeshi.

"Now, now, Gokudera, don't be mean to Tsuna's friend." Takeshi said as he chuckled. "Yamamoto Takeshi, but I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah, how did you know that? You better not be an enemy of Vongola." Takeshi hissed.

"Um...Tsuna told me about you?" She said as she scratched the back of her head. Then, her eyes widened, like she realized something. "Hey, where is Reborn-San?"

"The 10 year bazooka hit him. Oh wait, you don't know-" Tsuna said, but was interrupted.

"Yeah I do. Good, I got here before you were hit." she said, mumbling the last part. She then waved off her comment. "Never mind. Can I meet the rest of your friends and family? I heard your mother's cooking is the best."

"Yeah! Mama's cooking is the best!" A squeaky voice said. Lucy looked down and saw the little cow child, who was now next to Tsuna. She bent down and picked him up and smiled.

"You're a good kid, aren't you?( the others mentally scoffed, while Hayato just scoffed out loud.) Here is a grape candy." She said as she handed him a candy. He took it and popped it in his mouth. The child then looked at her with sparkling eyes that held a mischievous glint in them.

"Are you and Tsuna-nii dating? He never hugs girls." he said, causing her brow to raise slightly and look back at Tsuna, who was blushing madly.

"Oh, you never did get with Kyoko, did you? Even after you saved her from that bitch Mochida, right?" He shook his head and Lucy looked back at the boy in her arms."No, we aren't dating. I'm just his super best friend forever and ever, right Tsuna?"

"Yeah, wait you remember that from when we were eight?" He asked, his blush now only a light pink.

"Obviously you do, too." She then asked Lambo about a lot of random stuff as she started to walk off in a random direction (but of course it happened to be the way to Tsuna's house) Tsuna and co followed them, talking about Lucy.

"She seems really nice Tsuna. Pretty as well." Takeshi said as he flung an arm around Tsuna. Hayato then started to yell at him.

"Of course Juudaime's friend would be nice and pretty! He only deserves the best!" He yelled. Lucy chuckled and called out.

"Why thank you for approving of me, Hayato! It's nice to know the right man thinks I'm pretty and nice." He then turned to her so fast she thought she heard a snap.

"What the fuck do you know? You ain't pretty, ugly woman." He scoffed. The bomber scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

" You know you just dissed Tsuna, right?" She retorted, a smug smile on her lips. He was about to cuss her out once more, but Takeshi interrupted (again), flinging his arm around the pissed off teen.

"Now, now, Gokudera, don't be mean to Lucy-Chan." he said with a smile on his face. Hayato just glared at him.

"Hey, you can call me Lucy, no need for the honorific. It's bad enough to be called commander all the time, I don't need you all to be so formal, since I'm hoping to be friends with you guys."

"Commander?" Tsuna asked, his hyper intuition flaring for a brief moment before calming down.

"Never mind that right now, shouldn't you all be searching for Reborn-San? It's been way more then 5 minutes." Lucy said, causing all of them to freeze. It has been about 20 minutes since Reborn left, and no one replaced him. They all started to panic.

"How about we asked adult stupid cow why he didn't return?" Gokudera said, taking out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

"That's a good idea, Lambo, let me see the bazooka." Tsuna asked the cow child in Lucy's arms.

"What bazooka?" he asked as he started to eat another grape candy from Lucy. (he's already had like, ten. How does Lucy have this many?!)

"The one sticking out of your hair!" he deadpanned. He reached for it, but Lambo pulled it away from him. Lucy sighed, but then a look of horror crossed her face.

"Lambo, wait! Shit, Tsuna, sorry!" She said as she grabbed Tsuna and hugged him as Lambo jumped out of her arms and accidentally pulled the trigger, causing a large poof of smoke. The two disappeared, no one replacing them.

~END~

How was that for a first chapter? Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Jk, you probably did.

Anyway, are you all glad that Tsuna and Lucy met? Don't worry, it gets better. But, why does she have guns, I wonder. Hmm? Jk I know why she does, but what to do you guys think? Don't worry, a lot of things will be explained, I promise.

Oh, and since they have met, and Valentines day is tomorrow, I thought I would give a V-day omake for you guys. I hope you enjoy.

OMAKE NOTES: This takes place in an AU situation, where they have been best friends since eight, are from the same world, and there is no mafia. Lucy goes to his school, and they have all of their friends.

I present, a cute omake... (at least, I hope it is)

~OMAKE~

"Tuna, wake up." Lucy grumbled as she knocked on the window once more. She couldn't believe he would sleep in on a day like this. After all, she needs to play matchmaker, and she needs to get started on her main couple. After she gets him to where he needs to be, she needs to go to a certain bombers house.

"Ugh, five more minutes Mom." She twitched. _He did no just go there._

"You fucking tuna! Get the fuck up and open this fucking window!" She banged on the glass and yelled, startling the poor boy awake.

"I'm up! I'm up- oh Lucy, it's you." he said sleepily and rubbed his eye before going over and opening the window for her. "You know you could have come through the front door. My mom likes you."

"I know, but it's more fun for me this way. Besides, I needed the training." he sweat-dropped. _Training for what?_ "Doesn't matter. Get dressed in something nice, but not too fancy."

"Why?"

"Today is chocolate day."

"You want to go shopping for chocolates?" She shook her head.

"No, you have a date with Kyoko in thirty minutes." _Wait-WA?!_ He thought as her words finally made sense and he blushed madly.

"HIIIIIIEEE?! What did you do, Lucy?!" She smirked.

"Of course I set you up to have alone time with your crush on Valentines day. I'm just such a good friend. Besides, after I get you to your date, I have two more stops- wait," she counted on her hands. "Sorry, make that three stops."

"What are you doing?"

"Duh, setting my friends up on dates with their crushes. That's what a friend is for." he shook his head. "Anyway, get dressed. Now." She then walked out of the room and downstairs. He sighed and got ready for his date, (he was so happy for the opportunity) but one question on his mind. _If she's setting dates up for us, then is she spending time with anyone?_

~T/L~

"So here is where you will be meeting Kyoko. Now look, she thinks you invited her."

"How?"

"Duh, I took your phone and text-ed her, asking her to meet you here." she then waved and walked off. "Have fun tuna fish, and don't blow your chances. Don't forget, I ship you two wholeheartedly!" She called out and then started to run off.

"Now to get Hayato- oh, there he is now! What luck!" Lucy said as she skipped off towards the bomber. She called out to him.

"Hey, what do you want, ugly woman?"he sneered at her. She just shook her head and pulled him away from what ever he was doing. "Hey! Let me fucking go!"

"I guess what you're wearing is fine." She said, completely ignoring his comments. "Look, you're going on a date with Haru, and your going to like it."

"Wa? What are you-"

"Of course being the nice friend I am, I set you up with your secret crush." He blushed.

"...How did you know?"

"Tsk, Tsk Tsk. I see those love filled looks you send her when you think no one is looking. Don't worry, she does it too."

"Eh, really?"he asked, hope in his voice.

"Yes, now, wait here. I want you to make sure you two have a great time. And," she smirked. "Don't get into a lovers quarrel" She then skipped off before he could retort. He shook his head and smiled, thanking her mentally.

~L~

"Hello, Yamamoto-san?" Lucy called out as she entered Takesushi, looking around for Takeshi's dad. He turned around from behind the counter and waved.

"Hello Lucy! Are you here for Takeshi?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. I need to set him up on a date with Chrome. Sorry Yamamoto-san, but I only see him as a friend."

"Aw, that's too bad. But if you're setting him up with a girl, I guess this girl is special? Chrome was it?"

"Yeah, its the nick-name her brother gave her. I forgot why though." She then smiled. "Don't worry, she's a good girl. Takeshi will be happy."

"I'm glad." he then narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Are you going to be going somewhere with someone today? After all, it is Valentines day." She shook her head and smiled, but he could see her smile didn't make it to her eyes.

"Nah, I'm not one for love. After all, if I fall in love, who will help the rest of them find it? There is no way they could do it on their own" she chuckled, but he could see through it.

"You don't have to give up your feelings for others, you know." she flinched slightly.

"I know, but it doesn't matter. Besides, he likes someone else and they she likes him too, so I shouldn't get in their way. If he's happy, I'm happy." He sighed and called his son down, seeing this conversation was over. He didn't want to pry too much. He could tell she was hurting.

"Hey Lucy!" Takeshi said as he came down and fist bumped with her.

"Hey Takeshi. You look nice." she complimented

"Well, you did say to wear something nice."

"I did, didn't I?" she giggled. "Come on, you're going to meet someone."

"I am?" He asked as she pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, it's a date with you and Chrome." he blushed slightly.

"What do you mean? Ha ha, you're very funny." She hit him in the head.

"Shut up. I know you like her. Come on." She then pulled him to the park. "wait here, I'm getting Chrome." She then ran off, making a dust trail behind her. _She's fast._ Takeshi thought as he sat down on a bench.

~L~

"Chrome! Mukuro! Hello!" Lucy called out to the pineapple haired twins. Chrome nodded and Mukuro smirked.

"Why hello there, Lucy Anderson." She shivered slightly at the way he said her name.

"Please don't say my full name. It's creepy. Just Lucy will do." She then turned to the girl. "Hey Chrome, can I borrow you for like, oh, 2-3 hours? Trust me, you'll like it." Chrome looked at her brother, who nodded. She smiled and walked over to Lucy and smiled.

"Sure." she whispered. Lucy took her by the hand and led her away from her brother, who smirked, knowing what this was all about. He's not stupid, after all. _He better not hurt her, or you both will pay._ He made the silent promise, before walking off to meet his other friends.

~L~

"Now, see Takeshi over there? Well, you two are going on a date!" Lucy smiled as she saw the girl next to her blush. "Now, go get him, Chrome!" She gently pushed Chrome towards Takeshi, then ran off, happy with the results of all her hard work. _Lets see, Chrome ans Takeshi, Gokudera and Haru, and Tsuna and Kyoko! That makes everyone, at least, who I could actually help._

She walked towards Tsuna's house. Once she was there, she rang the door bell. Nana let her in and Lucy thanked her. The two girls then walked into the dinning room and just started talking about random things. That is, until they got on to love.

"So, Lu-chan, have someone you like?" Lucy flinched slightly. She was debating whether or not to tell the woman. She took too long, since Nana already came to a conclusion. "Oh! You do, don't you?"

"...Yeah..." the woman grasped the teen's hands and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Then what are you doing here? Go out and have some fun!" She smiled warmly at the teen. Lucy shook her head and pulled away from the woman.

"Nah, he's already with someone else. I don't wont to ruin that." She smiled and pointed upstairs. "If you don't mind, I'm going to wait in Tsuna's room for him, okay?" Nana nodded, and Lucy went upstairs and into Tsuna's room.

She looked around the boy's room and smiled when she came across the picture he kept on his desk. It was the same one she had on her's. It was a picture of them at their first meeting. Scanning the room again, she saw the orange tuna plushie she got him for his last birthday on his bed.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a bag of chocolates and set them next to the tuna, before hopping out of the room through the window.

~End~

Whoops. I think I made that kind of sad on Lucy's side. Oh well. I hope it was okay. I've never done omakes before, so I wouldn't know. Who do you think Lucy's likes in this omake?

Happy Valentines Day!


	10. The Test

Okay, here is the second chapter of the real plot. There is a fight scene, and I'm new to writing them, so I hope it isn't bad. I apologize if it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

~~TYL~~

Tsuna opened his eyes to find complete darkness surrounding him and feeling an arm around him. He then tried to move around, but there was no room, since there was an arm over his chest and a wall next to him, as well as another body.

"Tsuna, stop moving." He froze. _Lucy? Was she the one hugging him?_ He blushed. "Dude, stop blushing. And don't say you aren't, I know you too well. Anyway, I'm sure one of your arms is free, so on the count of three, use that arm to push the lid open." _what lid?_ He then moved his right arm and he felt Lucy lift her arm off of him. He reached up and found there was something there, assuming that was what she meant.

"One...Two...Three!" He pushed and it popped off. He winced at the brightness, and he felt the girl next to him twitch. "Um Tsuna, can you sit up? You're on my other arm." He complied and she pulled her arm and rubbed it, trying to rid it of the numbness.

"Where are we? Why are we in a forest, in a box no less?" he asked as he looked at their surroundings.

" Tsuna, it's not a box. It's a coffin." She stated calmly. Lucy then stood up and stepped out of the coffin, pulling him out as well. They stretched a little, trying to get rid of the stiffness they felt. They then heard a gasp and the sound of something falling to the ground.

"Juu...daime?" a deep but familiar voice asked. The two turned around and saw the older Hayato on his knees in shock. His gaze then when from Tsuna to Lucy, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

"I was sent by_ them_. I'm sure Decimo filled you in about it." He nodded. "Also, I suggest you say what you want to before you go poof." She mumbled the part about poofing to herself.

"Right." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a red haired man with green eyes and blue glasses. "This is Irie Shoichi. When you go back, please eliminate him!" He begged.

"HHIIIEEE! E-eliminate him?! That means kill him! Why!?" Tsuna yelled, scared that his friend would ask that of him.

"Simple, because he's the one who helped kill you. If it wasn't for him, you'd be alive." Lucy said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave her a 'how-the-hell-do-know-this?' look and then a 'are-you-really-sure' look and looked back at Hayato and the picture.

"If only that guy didn't exist, Byakuran wouldn't be like this." Lucy flinched at the name, but her face remained neutral. Of course, Tsuna caught this.

"Byaku...ran?"Tsuna asked timidly.

**POOF**! The older Hayato then vanished, and the younger Hayato was in his place.

"Juudaime? Ugly woman? Is this the future?"

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he helped his friend up as Lucy mumbled 'octopus head' under her breath.

"Hey, that box looks like a coffin." Hayato pointed out. Tsuna looked at the ground sadly, and Lucy stepping in for him.

"It looks like a coffin because it is one." She then turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna, it's been more than 5 minutes." He looked horrified while Hayato sat on the ground, depressed.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked. The bomber then stood up and yelled into the sky.

"What the hell has the future me been doing?! Why is Boss in a coffin?!"

"Simple. He died." Both heads turned to look at Lucy, who looked calm about the whole situation. Tsuna felt hurt, since it seemed she didn't care that he was dead. Hayato was down right pissed about it, since she was supposed to be his childhood friend, and didn't give a damn about Tsuna's death.

"Hey, ugly woman! Why do you not care that Juudaime is dead?!" Gokudera yelled at her. She put her hands up and smiled sadly.

"It's not because I don't care. I just know the truth." The boys raised a brow, while Lucy looked up at the sky with a slightly sad expression.

"What truth?" the bomber asked, glaring at her for hiding the truth from the 'boss.'

"Secret, sorry. But for now, I think someone is coming." She said as she turned to face the far side of the small clearing. A cloaked figure stepped out, but their dark blue hair was visible along with red goggles over their eyes.

"As I expected. Hello," the figure, now identified by their voice as female, slipped her hands out of the cloak and got into an attacking stance. "And good bye."

"Juudaime! Stand back, this one is mine!" Gokudera said as he pulled out dynamite from god knows where and stepped in front of Tsuna. Lucy chuckled and stepped in front of the two boys, holding her arms out to signal for them not to attack.

"I got this." She said, her gaze still on the woman. "I was sent by _them_ to help Vongola. We mean no harm."

"I know who you are, but that doesn't mean you can avoid my test, little girl. You know what this world holds, and you three need testing to see if you can survive." the woman then held her left arm out- which was covered in metal and wires- and put her right hand on the largest metal slate. It glowed and shot an indigo blast at them. The ground exploded, sending Tsuna flying a few feet back.

Lucy growled as she saw the indigo flame barrier that surrounded her and Hayato as well. Hayato noticed this as well, and told Tsuna to run away. Glaring at the woman, Lucy called out to Tsuna. "Yo, beat her ass! Get us the fuck out of these! It's hot!" Tsuna hesitated, not wanting to fight, while Hayato just continued to tell him to run away.

"As I expected, the rings can't be used properly. What a waste."

"Oh shut up, they will soon, with training." Lucy retorted, then yelled at Tsuna. "Tsuna, TAKE THE FUCKING PILLS AND STOP BEING SUCH A SCARDY- ASS!" He gulped, scared, but now (somehow) filled with confidence. He put his mittens on and took two orange pills. A sky flame blazed on his forehead and his mittens morphed into leather and metal X- gloves.

The woman shot two indigo bullets covered in matching flames at him, and they were caught up in his flames and were extinguish. She smirked. "This high density energy isn't even phased by the 9-MM bullet. I've been waiting for this, you in hyper dying will mode."

"Why did you attack us?" Tsuna asked in a calm voice, his now sunset orange eyes watching the woman.

"We have reached a crisis point, and I need to make sure you can handle it. After all, if you die now, you would have only been a burden." She held up her arm and prepared to attack. "This is a different bullet then the first one. Flames won't extinguish it." She shot three more bullets and Tsuna flew out of the way, using the flames on his hands to maneuver. However, the bullets followed him.

"Homing bullets!" Hayato called out. Tsuna twisted and turned in the air, but the bullets got him anyway, exploding once they made contact with him. He started to fall, pain pulsing through his body.

"This world won't let you catch your breath, and neither will I. In this world, to live, you must survive." The woman preached as she shot at him once more. There was an explosion where Tsuna was, blocking him from everyone's view. "You're only at this level even though you were taught by Reborn? To think you defeated Xanxus like this...You're useless unless Reborn in with you." She said, slightly disappointed with the results.

"How do you know about Reborn?" Tsuna's voice asked as the smoke cleared, revealing Tsuna holding his hands to make a square. "Zero Point Breakthrough." He then jumped off of a tree and dashed towards her, moving so fast it seemed like he vanished and reappeared next to her. "How can you use Dying Will Flames?" he then swiped at her head, but she ducked, not noticing the punch aimed at her stomach. She was thrown back and landed on a large branch a few tree's away.

"I see..." She threw off her cloak and smirked. "You have potential, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even at my full strength, I still can't beat your fighting power but...only at the old levels. In this era," She punched a small box on her belt. "You cannot survive." She then shot at him, and he evaded. He then noticed that it looked weird for a bullet, and found he was being wrapped by what ever the thing was.

"What the hell?!" Hayato exclaimed, looking at his boss in worry. Lucy just sighed and sat down, drawing circles in the ground with her hands, completely uninterested in the battle. She still, of course, listened to what was being said, but she didn't actually watch.

Tsuna grabbed the chain like thing and tried to burn it with his flames, but it didn't work. He then expanded his flames to tried to burn it, but that didn't work as well. His body suddenly felt very weak, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Don't use your determination to flare out the flame. Forcing out the energy just disperses it into the atmosphere. The flame isn't a toy." The woman said as Tsuna's flame on his forehead started to get smaller until it just disappeared, him reverting to his normal (and now tired) self. He fell to the ground with a thud, him groaning in pain. The woman then walked over to him and pointed her gunned arm at his head. " To think you fell for such a basic trap, what a deplorable Vongola tenth."

"Wait a fucking minute!" Hayato called out in anger, glaring at the woman. Tsuna couldn't muster the strength to move a muscle, saying 'she's right', before mentally bashing himself. _I'm only half a man without Reborn. If Reborn were here, I wouldn't be like this._ Lucy stood up and thought now was the time to intervene.

"Lal-san, don't you think he passed?" She said, folding her arms over her chest and smiled. The woman turned to her and nodded, before turning back to Tsuna.

"You pass. I won't kill you." She pulled her goggles off of her face. "My name is Lal Mirch." The barriers around Lucy and Hayato disappeared, and the two rushed over to Tsuna, who was now slowly siting up.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Lucy asked, her voice calm but her eyes showed worry.

"How is your wound, Juudaime?" Hayato asked, kneeling next to his boss.

"The battle was too loud, we need to leave." She took out two small chains and threw them on the ground in front of the boys. "Put them on your Vongola rings. The Mammon chain will seal the power of the rings, so we can't be tracked."

"Tsuna needs two." Lucy said as she pointed to his pocket. "He has another ring that emits power, and it will be troublesome to have to deal with those who sense it." Lal nodded and threw another chain to Tsuna.

"Lucy, what do you mean I have another ring?" Tsuna asked, picking up his two chains.

"The one from Lancia. You just got it." Lucy said as she turned to the angry Hayato who was about to go off on Lal. "Hayato, she works with Vongola and has come to pick us up. She just had to test you to make sure you have enough power to at least not die in this era." Hayato's eyes widened as she just answered all of his unasked questions.

"How about you, girl? Do you need a chain?" Lal asked Lucy, who shook her head.

"My compartments have the Mammon chains built in to them. Don't worry, I came prepared for this world." Lal nodded.

"Then lets set off." Lal started to walk away. Lucy gestured for them to follow, and she started to walk behind Lal.

"Wait! We're from the past! We've been in shock until just now. I don't understand what in the world is happening. And Lucy, how do you know about all of this?" Tsuna exclaimed as he shot a look at Lucy, silently asking her to explain.

"Don't talk back. And trust your friend." Lal said as she pointed her gunned arm at him, causing him to squeal with fear.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why do we have to listen to your ass?" Hayato yelled at Lal, who was putting her arm back to her side and continued walking. Lucy stopped and looked at Tsuna with an apologetic look. She then glared at Hayato.

"Guys who can't follow are better left to die than saved. And I don't have the time." Lal said coldly, her stared hardening in front of her. Lucy walked over to Tsuna and Hayato, who had a scared/shocked look on their faces.

"I suggest you wait until we get to our destination before you start asking questions." She said with a smile and helped Tsuna get up, before helping Hayato get up as well.

"Destination?" Tsuna asked as he started walking, Lucy next to him on his left and Hayato a little behind him on his right.

"Your secret base of operations, of course!" She giggled at their shocked faces.

"Our...our secret base?!" Hayato said with a grin on his.

"Don't tell me...this era's..." Tsuna left off, his mind traveling. That's means I...! "Does that mean Reborn is there?!"

"That's right! The past Reborn should still be here!" Hayato exclaimed.

"But...even if baby Reborn isn't here, the future Reborn should still be around." Tsuna said to Hayato, but Lucy shook her head.

"The reason why my body is still developing towards adulthood is because the others are no more. I was unable to become like...Colonello..Viper..Skull...All of the most powerful babies, the Arcobaleno..

they're all dead." Lal looked back at Tsuna, and Lucy reached for his hand as Lal dealt the blow. "So of course Reborn isn't here." Tsuna froze, his heart stopping and his mind blank.

Lucy squeezed his hand, but Tsuna couldn't feel it. Right now, he couldn't feel anything, his mind only processing the information over and over._ Reborn's dead. He's no longer here in this time. _

"Tsuna..." Lucy said worriedly, looking at her childhood friend with worry. _I know this will only last for the journey to the base, but it still hurts to see him this way._ She thought, contemplating whether or not to hug him. He just looked so broken and fragile. "Tsuna, please, snap out of it." he didn't hear her, and he started to shake slightly, about to burst into tears.

_Oh for the love of..._ She sucked in a huge breath, and slapped Tsuna on the cheek. He snapped out of his daze and reached for the cheek she just hit with surprise.

"Lucy...? why did you?"

"Because you were loosing your cool. You need to keep your head. Don't distract yourself with things you can't change." She gave a sad smile. "Everyone dies eventually. It just depends on how and when." he flinched at first, but he finally was able to clear his mind (slightly, which was a start.)

"Come on, we need to move, now." Lal waited a few seconds, then started to run away from the clearing they were in.

"Hey bitch! Wait for us!" Hayato called out as he looked from Lal's disappearing figure and his broken boss. "Juudaime, lets go." Tsuna, after a few moments, nodded and Lucy started to run after Lal, dragging Tsuna with her. Hayato was hot on their heels.

~~END~~

I hope it wasn't that bad. And just to let you know, this will follow the manga (since it is easier to reference) Thank you for all of the support so far. It means so much to me!

I hope you all like Lucy as much as I do. She's a fun character to write. Also, I hope she won't come off as a Mary Sue later. I've just discovered what a Mary Sue is (sadly) and I also noticed I tend to write Mary Sue characters as my OC's. I'm trying to fix that, so please let me know if she starts to become a MS in the future. I would like to improve as much as possible. :)


	11. Facts and Reunion

Here is a larger chapter, since I really couldn't find a way to cut it and it make sense. Thank you all for your support and I hope you continue reading my story.

Also, there are some inconsistencies, but there is a reason for them. I think you'll know what I mean when you get to them. If you're not sure if something is an inconsistency, then just ask and I'll tell you if it is. (but I won't tell you why)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

~Some lake~

"Ah! Juudaime, there is a lake here! We can drink some water!" Hayato called out as the group of four came to a stop next to a lake. Lal knelled down and cupped some water into the palm of her hand and drank it, doing this a few times. Lucy took off her gloves and used both of her hands to cup the water and took a large drink of it, then splashed some water on her face. Tsuna and Hayato also drank some of the water, the latter allowing the brunette to take the drink first.

Lal reached into her cloak and activated one of the boxes, a small parachute thing with a a candle flew up very slowly above them, some feet away. Lucy laid down on her back and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds float through the sky.

"Hey, how much longer are we going to travel? We still haven't reached base?" Hayato asked angrily. Lal sighed and looked back at them.

"We're going to camp out here." The boys gave her a disbelieving look, while Lucy closed her eyes and nodded her head a little to show she acknowledged what she had said. "You two can't see in the dark, and it's too dangerous. Honestly, it's pretty annoying."

"Bitch...Don't you think your pushing it?" Hayato seethed as he glared at the blue haired woman.

"Hayato, don't you think you're pushing it? I mean really, Lal is being kind enough to take you back to base and help you protect yourself and Tsuna. So shut the hell up about how pushy she is." Lucy said, sitting up and using her arms as support. "And stop complaining like a child. You sound like a Lambo who can cuss."

Hayato was taken back slightly, while Tsuna gasped at his friend and Lal nodding in approval. _She has the same boss aura that Decimo has, just with a personal touch. She is deferentially someone who has seen war._ Lal thought as she looked over the fourteen year old girl, who now was standing.

"I'll take them to go get some food, since they will be utterly useless out there." She said as she hit Hayato in the back of the head and dragged Tsuna by the wrist. "Please take your time, Lal-San!" She called out, smiling.

~Forest~

"Okay look, just hang out here for a few hours, and when we go back, Lal-San will have enough fish for us." Lucy said as she smirked. "She may not look like it, but she has a mothers instinct, and I bet it's saying 'I should get the kids some fish, since they can't catch fuck.'" The two raised a brow, since Lal really didn't look like a mother.

"So wait, that bitch is a mother?" Hayato asked from his seat on a large rock.

"No, but she wishes she was. I can tell. She just knows the consequences from having children in her and her lover's positions." _if he were still were alive, that is_. Lucy added mentally, seated on the ground and holding her knees.

"What do you mean? And how do you know this?" Tsuna asked, him on a log next to the large rock Hayato was on.

"Well, I have in been in contact with Decimo, and he filled me in on the positions and other information about the core of Vongola."

"By Decimo, you mean the me of this world right? But you're from another dimension, how is that possible?"

"Wait, ugly woman is from another dimension?" Hayato asked, a slight sparkle in his eyes. "Does that mean you are an UMA?!" She threw a rock at his head.

"No, I'm not, octopus head. And Tsuna, on my world, technology is way more advanced. Or at least, where I'm from."

"Then how come you didn't use that to contact me?" He asked, slightly sad that his friend didn't contact him, even when she could. Sure, using the journal was nice, but he wishes he could have seen or have heard her voice when they were growing up.

"Because in your time, the technology you had wasn't compatible. The technology from this time is. That, and I'm here to help you defeat Byakuran." She said his name with venom, glaring at a random spot in the forest. "And you have to defeat him here. Since I needed all of the information I could get, I had to contact Decimo, so they wouldn't see me as a threat when I came to them." Tsuna nodded, getting the gist of what she just said.

"Anyway, I need to catch something to show that we at least tried to catch something. I'll be right back, and don't return to the lake without me." Lucy said as she stood up and dusted herself off, before walking into the forest, only to trip and fall on her face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Hey ugly woman, walk much? Ha ha ha!" Hayato laughed as he held his stomach, which was hurting from the laughter. Tsuna tried to stifle a giggle, but failed, and he burst out laughing as well. She flicked Hayato off, taking out all of her anger at him, since she didn't want to be mad at Tsuna.

"Fuck you." She said angrily at Hayato, who just continued laughing at her. Tsuna stopped, feeling the deadly aura radiating from her. Hayato, being oblivious (or stupid) kept laughing until he got a punch in the face.

"The fuck?" he said, rubbing his sore cheek with his hand, his other providing support, since he was thrown to the ground. _She's fucking strong!_ He thought bitterly but was astonished as well, since she didn't look as strong as her punch was.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Lucy said smugly, before her look turned cold. "I don't particularly like you. All you think about is Juudaime this, and Juudaime that, and it's annoying as hell. Not to mention you are a fucking jerk to the girl who likes you, and is just a down right ass-hole all around. Two words of advice? One, don't get on my bad side. It will be hell. Two, take your own damn life into consideration. Not everything is about Tsuna, and I don't think he likes that you treat him as a higher rather than an equal." She crossed her arms as she watched the bomber take in the information.

"Um.. Lucy...Don't you think you're taking it too far?" Tsuna said as he looked back and forth between her and the depressed bomber.

"He had to hear it eventually, and it's better to hear it now. That way," She walk over to him and held out a hand to help him out. "he won't throw away his life for something silly like honor or pride." She smiled. Hayato's eyes widened, before the accepted the hand offered and got up.

"Time to go back!" Lucy chirped and started to walk back to the camp site, hoping she took them away long enough so that didn't happen.

~Campsite~

"Wait!" Lucy called, grabbing the boys' collars and jerked them back, almost chocking them. Tsuna started coughing, while Hayato just glared at her. She let them go, and stood in front of them with her arms out to the sides.

"Why?!" Hayato glared at her, angry that he had to listen to her. _If it wasn't for the tenth, I would have killed her by now, acting all high and mighty._

"Because I'm sure you would like to avoid an awkward moment that will scar you for the rest of your life." Lucy said. Tsuna raised a brow, while Hayato reached for his dynamite. He stopped when he saw the look Tsuna shot him.

"And what awkward moment would that be?" Tsuna asked. He's been in enough, he's sure nothing would be that bad.

"Seeing a naked woman taking a bath in a lake." the two boy's faces instantly turned red as a tomato. "Just be glad you aren't going to see it in real life."

"...Thanks..." Tsuna mumbled as his blush dimmed down to just a pink glow, along with Hayato's, who nodded in agreement with Tsuna's thanks.

"No problem. I think it should be fine now, but I'll go check. You two stay here until I come back, okay? And if, for some reason, an enemy appears, hide and wait for me to return. Do not engage." Lucy then started to walk towards their campsite and hid in the bushes. She saw Lal was sitting on the ground with some fish on some sticks around a fire. Her blue hair was wet, and Lucy came to the conclusion she was done and waiting for their return. Lucy got up and walked back to the boys.

"Is the coast clear?" Tsuna asked, standing up and dusted off his clothes. Hayato did the same.

"Yeah, and she caught us some fish." The three of them then started to walk to the campsite.

"You're late." Lal said as she continued to eat her share of fish. The teens sat down, Lucy next to Tsuna on his left, and Hayato on his right. They then started to eat their fish as well. "All I know about you two boys is from the photos I've seen and the little bit I've heard about you. That's how I was able to recognized you. You, on the other hand," Lal looked at Lucy. "I know nothing about. Care to introduce yourself, girl? And add anything I, or those two should know. We've go the time."

Lucy gulped and tried to calm herself before standing up and saluting. "Commander Lucy Anderson of the Vongola Resistance, at your service." The boys gasped, and Lal's eyes widened before nodding.

"Vongola Resistance?! What's that?!" Tsuna asked with surprise in his voice.

"You know how I'm from another world, right? Well, on my world, Vongola is a resistance group who is fighting against Byakuran." She clenched her fist, her tone becoming hard as words started to spill out of her mouth. "He's done so much damage, and only the Main HQ in Japan left. There were so many people killed in the war so far, and it's still continuing. That's why I'm here to help you put an end to his wrath, once and for all."

"I'm so sorry." Tsuna said with sympathy. Lucy sat back down in her spot and hugged her knees, her trying to hold in her tears as horrible memories flashed in her mind.

"There is no need to apologize, you didn't kill them. But once we defeat Byakuran, everything will be fine." She smiled a sad smile, and laid down on her side and curled up next to Tsuna. She put her head on his leg and smiled. "Don't move, I'm tired." He blushed, but after seeing the single tear slide down her cheek, he frowned. _Just how much as she been through?_

Hayato watched Lucy with distaste as she rolled over so she could face the group, but was still on his leg. He finally snapped. "Hey, ugly woman, get off of Juudaime!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't wanna! I'm tired and I need a pillow." She then smirked. "Oh, I get it. You want me to use you as a pillow instead!" She chirped. Hayato blush and denied it.

"Fuck no! You're just being disrespectful to Juudaime! That's all!" he crossed his arms and looked the other direction. Lal sweat-dropped at their childishness, but smiled when she figured out what Lucy was actually trying to do. _She trying to make them forget what she said, since she can't take it back._ Lal smiled sadly, but put on a serious face. _I will help you._ She thought.

"I'll tell you what I know." The three teens flinched at her sudden voice. They had forgotten she was even there. "I belong to CEDEF, and I'm sure you all know what that is." The group nodded. " the whole of Vongola is in a state of emergency. I agreed to investigate the situation and check out the condition of the tenth's family."

"In a state of emergency?" Tsuna mumbled, but Lucy and Lal heard him.

"The Vongola Headquarters...fell two days ago and was destroyed." the boys gasped and were stunned, while Lucy clenched her fist. Lal continued. "Currently, there are no survivors and the 9th's unaccounted for. The CEDEF team hurried to the rescue, but we lost contact..."

"W-what..?"

"I knew it! Juudaime, don't be fooled! She's talking bullshit! How can the great Vongola be destroyed?" Hayato yelled as he stood up and glared that the woman, who he believed was spinning lies. Lucy threw a rock at him again and hit him in the head.

"She's telling the truth, octopus head. Ten years ago, sure, they could never be destroyed. But now, there are families who can do it." She got off of Tsuna and sat up, but was still right next to Tsuna. "Millefiore, they can definitely do it.

"The boss' name is Byakuran." Lal added, which surprised the boys. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Byakuran! That's what future Gokudera said!" Tsuna exclaimed. He then looked at the ground with horror. "Is it all true?" he whispered to himself. Lucy reached for his hand in a comforting manner as Tsuna kept talking to himself. "This time's Reborn...and everyone...and me being in a coffin. It all makes sense."

"The key to this era's war are the rings. By stealing their rings and boxes, they got a huge power boost. That's why they raided the Vongola." Lal said. Lucy then took it from there.

"That's why they are after the Vongola rings you all posses, because of their power. That's why the mafia rings need to be protected. They contain power we humans can't understand. I'm sure you've seen the Vongola rings burn with power before, right?" She looked at the two boys, who nodded.

"That's not their only power, look at the balloon up there." Lal said as she pointed up, but gasped when she saw one of the streamers that was hanging from the candle was lit. Lucy jumped up at the same as Lal, and she snuffed out their fire while Lal got her cloak and other things.

"What the hell are you doing, ugly woman?" Hayato snapped at Lucy, who was now pulling Tsuna up to a standing position.

"Shut up. There is an enemy near by, and we need to hide." Lucy said. "If they find us, it could be the end of us." The boys went stiff, but nodded and followed Lal, who was now running towards cover behind a large boulder. "I think this is a scout, Lal-san." Lucy whispered to Lal, who nodded and held up a ring.

"If that's the case, the stealth ring should be able to handle that." one of the rings on her finger started to glow, casting an illusion on them. The group then looked from behind the rock to see the enemey.

"A Gola Mosca!" Tsuna exclaimed quietly. Lucy shook her head and pointed at the machine.

"Look again. It's a different design. I think it's called Strau Mosca, or something like that." Lal nodded again, wondering how Lucy knew all of this._ It must be from her contacting this world. Decimo must have given her some information._ She thought.

"Yes, it's a Strau Mosca. Second Generation Mosca Shell. The military has been selling secrets of it's Black Projects to other families aside from Vongola." Lal informed.

"How are we going to get rid of it?" Hayato asked. Lucy whacked him on the head.

"Stupid. We can't, that's why we're hiding, remember?" She sighed. "Look, give it a minute, and I'm sure it will be destroyed." Lal gave her a skeptical look while the boy's looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Lal asked, narrowing her eyes slightly at the girl. Lucy smiled.

"Help is on the way, oh look, he's here." She then pointed to the Mosca, who was now exploding, bits of machinery flying everywhere. Lucy stood up and waved. "Hello there!" She called out. She then pulled Tsuna and Hayato up and pulled them over to meet the man, while Lal followed behind them.

"Hey, this isn't a bad joke, is it? I'm just here to pick up a CEDEF agent and here I find you guys...and another teen?" an older Takeshi said as he walked up to them. He raised a brow at Lucy, who just waved.

"Nice to meet you Takeshi-san! I'm Lucy Anderson-wait, Anderson Lucy to you. Sorry about that. I was sent by _them_, if you get what I mean." She smiled and held out a hand, which the man accepted.

"Ha ha, Yamamoto Takeshi, but I guess you already knew that, huh?"

"You know, your younger self said that as well." She pulled her hand away and he did as well. Takeshi then turned to Tsuna and Hayato.

"Are you two are illusions or demons, or something?" Tsuna and Gokudera deadpanned as Lucy laughed.

"No, they were hit with the ten year bazooka, which I'm sure you've heard about." Takeshi made an 'oh' face, before smiling, but if you looked hard and fast enough, you could see sadness flash in his eyes.

"Oh, from back then! That explains it. No wonder...Aren't you looking well, Tsuna?" He ruffled Tsuna's hair, then started to walk off. "Anyway, lets go. Running into Mosca right now wouldn't be a good idea." Tsuna then wondered to himself if the Mosca are really that powerful.

" In your current state, yes they are." Lucy said as she followed Takeshi. Tsuna mentally squealed, but then smiled._ Lucy always knows, doesn't she? She's kind of like Reborn. Am I really that read able?_ "Yes Tsuna, you are. Now come on." Lucy then turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"Hey, Ugly woman! Let go of Juudaime!" Hayato yelled at Lucy. She sighed and let go, and for some reason, Tsuna missed the warmth. He brushed off the thought as him being cold and continued walking.

"Hey, shouldn't we run? It will take until morning if we continue like this." Lal said as she stopped.

"ah, about that. The information you got was false. In fact, we are really close." Takeshi said as he then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small blue box. "Keep up and don't loose sight of me." He then punched the ring on his right hand into the hole in the box. Something blue shot out and flew around them a few times.

"What is this?!" Tsuna asked.

"Defensive Camouflage. Don't look away." Suddenly, they were surrounded by a down pour of water. Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't see a thing, while Lucy pulled her goggles onto her face. "This way!" Tsuna opened his eyes, and saw a large doorway with stairs. They made their way over to the doorway.

"The base is underground?" Tsuna asked with astonishment. Takeshi nodded as Lucy and Lal took off their goggles.

"It's an important military point of Vongola, and there are six entrances."

"Just like ours." Lucy mumbled, but Tsuna could hear her.

"You mean your base in your world?" he asked her, to which she nodded. They continued to walk until they came to a doorway with purple lasers.

"Hey, what's that for?" Lal asked as she pointed to the lasers.

"Oh, Giannini made that. From what I get, it's some time of disruption barrier. It's not harmful." Takeshi answered. They walked through it, but when Lal Mirch walked through, she fainted and when Lucy walked through it, she fell to her knees, coughing.

"Not her too. But why is Lucy-Chan affected? It's not supposed to affect her, since she isn't one of their kind." Takeshi said as he picked up Lal bridal style.

"What's going on!?" Tsuna asked as he knelled next to Lucy and patted her back.

"Well, Lal Mirch's body went into shock from the different environment. For her kind, the artificial environment is different from the outside. For Lucy, I don't know. It could be the same reason, since she isn't from here." Tsuna nodded. He then helped Lucy stand, putting her arm around his shoulder and holding her by the waist. The group then walked towards another door. Once they were inside the room, Takeshi went and laid Lal on a couch, while the two boys(and girl) stood in the door way, unsure of what to do.

"You're late. And who is that?" a squeaky voice said. Tsuna turned and saw Reborn in a white full body suit. His eyes widened and he almost dropped Lucy to run over to the hitman who he now knew was okay.(of course he didn't. She would have killed him.) Looking around, Tsuna saw another couch and made his way over there and helped Lucy sit down. She smiled, but started coughing once more. He sat down next to her and patted her back once again.

"She's one of my friends and she's here to help." Tsuna replied.

"I've never seen her before." Reborn narrowed his eyes and was itching to reach for Leon.

"That's because she's Lucy, the one from my journal." Reborn's eyes widened (by like, a millimeter.) and he started to connect some pieces, even though he didn't have very many. _I really need to find out more about her, to see if I can trust her._ He thought to himself as he looked over Lucy and analyzed her.

"And where did she some from?"

"From another world." He raised a brow, silently telling him to explain further. "She transported here to help us defeat Byakuran." Lucy finally stopped coughing enough to actually talk.

"It's nice to meet you, Reborn-san. I'm Anderson Lucy, commander of the Vongola resistance." She smiled weakly. "Don't worry, I mean no harm. I only wish to help." he nodded.

"How much do you know?"

"Enough, but it's not important right now. What is important, is what Takeshi-san has to say about our current situation. This can wait until after wards." Reborn nodded once more, and every turned their attention to Takeshi.

Takeshi nodded and turned on the monitor. "This is above ground, do you all recognize this place? After all, you all have been here."

"Is this Namimori?!" Tsuna exclaimed, examining the dark picture of buildings that was on the screen. Reborn nodded.

"Also, we weren't sent ten years into the future. It's nine years and ten months." he said. This shocked the two boys.

"Eh? That's so weird." Hayato said.

"Yes, and since we can't go back to the past, this is now your fight as well." Tsuna nodded, accepting the task.

"Currently, Vongola's closest associates have been attacked simultaneously all around the world. Of course, the Vongola hunt has made it's way here as well." Takeshi informed.

"You guys must have also seen it, the coffin with the Vongola crest." Reborn said. Everyone tensed slightly, and Hayato's eyes darken before he punched Takeshi in the face, causing the man to fall to the ground since he was caught off guard.

"YOU BASTERD! What have you done! Why is Juudaime like that!" the bomber yelled at him. Takeshi the stood up and dusted himself off, his bangs covering his eyes the whole time.

"Gokudera! Calm down!" Tsuna got up, but was pulled back by Lucy, who shook her head.

"Gokudera, you were in the future too." Reborn said coldly.

"Sh...it." He looked at his feet in shame.

"The Millefiore family, our enemies, has a huge fighting force, and what's worse is that their purpose isn't only to get the rings and conquer, ..." Takeshi then picked up from there, his eyes still full of sadness and regret. He knew that it was his fault. Hayato didn't need to rub it in.

"When HQ was surrounded, they prepared to talk it out, but they lied and killed our spokesperson. After that, they ignored our calls and picked us off on by one, their goal being to eliminate every single on of the Vongola."

"So what you're saying is that those of us from the past are also in danger?" Tsuna asked.

"That's not all. Anyone you have a connection with will also be a target for elimination." Reborn replied. Tsuna's eye's looked horrified.

"Then that means-!"

"Don't panic Tsuna, we still have hope." Lucy said as she stood up and smiled. She turned to Takeshi. " The guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, right?" She asked, Reborn narrowing his eyes at her slightly. He still didn't fully trust her, of course. How was he to know if she really was Lucy, or maybe this was all a plot made by their enemy. The possibilities are endless.

"That's right." he answered, nodding.

"Then you know what to do, Tsuna. You must bring together the six scattered guardians." Lucy said as she slapped him on the back and grinned. "I'm sure you can do it! I believe in you, tuna fish!" She said as she threw an arm around said teen's shoulder.

" What is with you and always calling me tuna fish? And why in this dire situation?" He asked as he playfully glared at her, causing her to smirk. The others in the room were surprised that shy little Tsuna could actually playfully glare. _Just what was their relationship? _They thought simultaneously.

"Trust me, way more crazier and weird things are going to happen at this base."

"Well, you do know a lot."

"I know. I'm just that bad ass." She flipped her hair with her free hand.

"Yeah, still don't see it." He smirked as something snapped inside of her.

"Why you!" Lucy put him in a head lock and gave him a nuggie as she laughed. Everyone just sweat-dropped. (except Reborn, he's just too cool to do that.)

"Ow! Stop it!" She released him and he tried to fix his hair. Her cheerful and playful eyes then turned serious.

"Really, we must gather your guardians." tension once again rose into the air, the friendly display forgotten.

"Yes, all the previous bosses have done this. When a crisis hits, the sky must bring together his six guardians in order to prevail." Reborn said

"But even if all of us are gathered..." Tsuna started.

"On the contrary, you seven are the only people who can fight against them. Seeing that the fighters of this era are unique, I think that's why the seven of you have a duty."

"But I don't get it, what do you mean...and on top of that, didn't you say that acquaintances are targets as well?! Does that mean My Mom and Kyoko and everyone else is a target for the Vongola hunt as well?!" Tsuna yelled.

"The hunt is expanding fast, so the girls might have been-" Takeshi started, but was interrupted by Tsuna.

"This is a disaster! Reborn, we must do something!"

"We know, we already planned a counter attack." Reborn said calmly.

"When I went to meet Lal Mirch, I-pin and Lambo went to get the girls." Takeshi said.

"Those guys?" Hayato asked. "Oh yeah, they're not kids anymore!"

"And I'm guessing now we need to wait for them to contact us?" Lucy asked.

"Right. And Mama went with Iemitsu on a vacation in Italy, but we can't contact them at the moment."Reborn answered.

" Don't tell me Mom..." Tsuna felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and saw Lucy trying to comfort him. _Don't worry_, she seemed to say silently, _they're fine_.

"Fuuta and Bianchi are gathering information. Other then those mentioned, the friends we've made over the ten years have been eliminated." Takeshi stated, him clenching his fist at the latter portion.

"Including Yamamoto's father." Reborn said darkly as Takeshi flinched.

" Eh?" Tsuna and Hayato said at the same time, bewildered at the fact that Tsuyoshi was dead. After all, he was a great swordsman. _He definitely didn't go without a fight_. The two thought simultaneously. Lucy then took this moment to try to get a chance to be alone with the others.

"Okay, I think that's enough information for one day. Off to bed you two." She said as she looked at Tsuna and Hayato and pointed at the door.

"What about you, ugly woman?" Hayato glared as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the same age as us. You can't order us around!"

"Yes I can, I need to talk to the adults, so shoo!" Lucy glared back and started to push the two boys out of the room. "Good night you two! Just follow this map to the place marked." She handed Tsuna the piece of paper and shut the door.

~END~

And that's it for this chapter. What do you all think of Lucy? Is she really a friend? Or is she someone not to be trusted? And why does she know so much? I would love to hear your all's opinions. Thanks for checking this out. :)

And my finger hurts! I cut it on a wire a few days ago, and it still hasn't sealed. Stupid wire, stupid art project.

Oh! and for those of you who watch Fairy Tail, their movie came out online in sub! (just discovered that today, so I don't know how long it's been out.) Wouldn't it be cool if there was a KHR movie? They should totally make one.


	12. Setting out

Ugh...I have a sore throat and it hurts..And I have a huge project due in a week or two, and it's one of the stupidest projects I've every had to do. Anyway, thank you for the support so far.

Oh, and I've pretty much confirmed there should be a KHR movie coming out buy the end of the year. I think. It might be sooner, I'm not completely sure. Just thought you guys should know. I can't wait to watch it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story

~T~

Lucy smiled and yawned. "I'll talk more tomorrow, but I need to check on Tsuna before I go to bed, Good night." She walked out of the room the three adults watching her until the door closed.

_That Tsuna is crying, I know it._ She thought sadly as she walked around the base._ Let's see, I told them to go...here!_ She thought as she opened the door. Inside she saw a bunk bed with Tsuna in the top bunk and Hayato in the bottom. She saw Hayato move in his sleep to pretend he's sleeping, but she knows he isn't.

"Sorry..." She whispered to Hayato as she climbed the ladder to see Tsuna crying in his sleep. Lucy then wiped away his tears and kissed him on the forehead. She then whispered some soothing words to him, like a mother would to a child, before getting down. Hayato then reached up and stopped her.

"How did you know he was crying?" He whispered. He sat up and patted the spot next to him, offering her a seat.

"Oh, look, the cold hearted bomber is offering me a seat." She whispered as she grinned.

"Shut up. It's just...I get the feeling I can trust you. After all, you helped Juudaime stop crying." he pointed up, and she did notice he stopped sniffling. "How did you know?"

"I just know things. Just like I know you are going to be a great right hand man." She smiled and sat down next to him and pulled her knees up. Hugging her knees, she sighed and looked at the wall in front of them. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Is it really true you are from a different dimension?"

"Yes."

"Is there a Juudaime over there?" She tensed, not knowing how to answer that. He saw this and took it as a conformation."Is he okay?"

"Um...well...yes?" She said, but sounded like a question. Hayato looked frustrated with the response.

"Tell me please. How is he? Am I there? Am I helping him?" he rambled on.

"You're rambling." She smiled. " Any way, I can't tell you, but I can assure you that you are a big help here, and that is what really matters right now." She reached over and ruffled his hair, causing him to blush. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're embarrassed."

"I am not!" He whispered yelled as he slightly pouted and looked away from her. She chuckled punched him gently in the arm, causing him to look back at her.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the forest." she said. He shrugged it off, basically signaling it's fine. Lucy smiled at the gesture. "Anyway... is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"No."

"Okay, well I have a question. Are there any extra blankets in here?" He was surprised. He expected a personal question, not something silly like that. _Just what are you thinking?_ He mentally asked.

"I don't think so...why?" he raised a brow

"Cause I'm sleeping on the floor."

"And you're doing that why?"

"Because...I know I won't be able to go to sleep unless someone else is in the room. It's a habit I have." She chuckled slightly and scratched the back of her head. "It's kind of silly, isn't it? Ha ha ha..." She got up. "I'll be right back, I know where to get some." she then jogged out of the room.

~L~

"Hayato, you still up?" Lucy whispered as she entered the room, blankets and pillows in hand. The silverette sat up, answering her question. She smiled.

"What do you...oh yeah..." he then laid back down, using his hands as pillows behind his head. "Hey, why do you have to sleep in the same room as someone? You should have out grown that when you were little." he snickered. "I thought you were supposed to be a commander, not a baby.

She blushed at the insult, knowing full well that she shouldn't feel this way. _But you can't really blame me, can you? _She thought as images flashed into her head. Bloody images. _There's a war where I'm from, and it is safety in number right? _She then decided to voice her thoughts. "I can't really be blamed, you know. I live in a war-zone, where I could be attacked and killed at any moment. Of course I would sleep in the same room as others, for protection. It just turned into a habit since I've done it for so long.

Lucy then walked over to the corner of the room and set up her little make-shift bed. There was a blanket on the floor, a pillow up against the wall, and another blanket to use as a cover. She put her back against the pillow and covered herself in the free blanket, before bringing her knees to her chest and slowly fell asleep.

~T~

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, his eyes finding darkness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before climbing the ladder down from his bunk. Hayato was still asleep, his blanket long forgotten on the floor and him spread out on the mattress. Tsuna chuckled at the sight, but was shocked when he saw Lucy in the corner of the room, on the floor and curled up in a blanket. _What is she doing here? _He thought as she walked over to her.

Lucy flinched and shivered, hugging the blanket closer to her. She then opened her eyes to find Tsuna looking at her. She jumped up, somehow hitting her head on the wall. Holding the bump on her head, she smiled weakly at Tsuna, who was now apologizing for startling her.

"It's okay. Just not used to seeing someone when I first get up. Usually I'm the first one up." she the stood up, but her foot caught in the blanket and she stumbled, her arm on the wall for support.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty clumsy." Tsuna pointed out. Lucy nodded and managed to make it to the door. All of the commotion managed to wake Hayato up, who was still in his bed.

"Morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted the sleepy bomber.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Lucy said as smiled. Hayato got out of the bed and stretched his arms.

"Good morning Juudaime, Lucy." Lucy's smile widened and she ruffled his hair. Tsuna was surprised. _How are they this close, they just met yesterday! And how did she get him to call her by her name?!_ He mentally exclaimed.

"Hey, slip of the tongue? Didn't think you'd call me Lucy any time soon. After all, you call everyone by some nickname. Am I really that special?" she then smirked and walked out of the room. Hayato blushed slightly and started to yell at her.

"What the hell ugly woman! Of course it was a slip of the tongue!" He then jumped out of the bed and chased after her to finish the argument, leaving Tsuna in the room, who was now sweat-droping. He then ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he called out to them.

~L~

"Come on guys, lets go back to the meeting room we were in yesterday." Lucy said, to which the two boys nodded. As they made their way, they made some small talk. That is, until they reached the door to the meeting room.

"You're out to get Colonello's killer, aren't you?" The trio heard Reborn say as the door opened, revealing an angry Lal Mirch storming out of the room. The woman just ignored them and walked off. They entered the room. "Did you three rest well?" They nodded. "Good, then you can start your mission to gather your guardians."

"Wait a minute! I haven't prepared myself yet!" Tsuna exclaimed. Lucy flicked his forehead, earning her a wince from him and his attention on her.

"Tsuna, this is so you can protect Kyoko and the others. You can't start training worrying over them." Lucy said as she then gave him a thumbs up.

"It will be alright, Juudaime! I-pin can do it. They'll come back safely for sure." Hayato encouraged. Lucy nodded in agreement, but internally sighed at the absence of the cow teen.

" I already began discussing it with Yamamoto. We're going to need someone who can fight, so we will need _him_. The strongest guardian." Reborn said as he took a sip of coffee.

"You mean... Hibari-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah."Lucy said.

"We don't know where he is, but we do have a lead." Takeshi said while picking up a picture and showing it to the group. It was of a fluffy little bird with a small camera hanging around it's neck.

"It's Hibird!" Lucy exclaimed, causing them all to stare at her. "What? It's true."

"Right...anyway, yes, it's Hibird. Turns out Hibari is taking care of him." he then put the picture down. "We all know how attached Hibari is to Namimori, so there might be a clue to his whereabouts here."

"I can't go outside, so Tsuna, stay level headed."Reborn said, then turned to Lucy. "Take care of them."

"Of course. They should be fine though, since they have the hope with them."

"Hope?" Hayato asked.

"She means the Vongola Rings." Takeshi said.

"Yeah." She then punched the air above her and cheered. "Lets go explore Namimori!" They all sweat-dropped, but never the less, Tsuna, Lucy, Hayato and Takeshi left and exited the base.

~END~

I hope that was okay. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was sick and was working on a project. But I'm really happy too! I found out I was accepted into this thing that I wanted to get into, and I'm just...happy! Some of my friends also got accepted, but for a different reason, so we might not see each other.*sigh* Oh well, that's just life, isn't it?

P.S this was a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer (fighting), so that should make up for it.

And please tell me what you think in a review, even if it's a simple "I like it" That stuff is like getting a sugar high. Trust me. ;P


	13. The Past comes as the Future fights

Sorry I didn't post last week. I was at a conference out of town and forgot my laptop (such a fail), then I had to rush and finish my project. (that bastard is finally done.) So here is the next chapter. Thank you for the current support.

There is a fight scene, so I hope it isn't too bad. Please give pointers if you can so I can improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story

~OLD FACTORY~

Once the group got outside, they decided to head towards Namimori middle. They went through an old factory site, since that was were exit 5 was located, and it was the closest to the school.

"Hey, why were the Vongola Rings destroyed?" Hayato asked as they walked Takeshi was about to respond, but Lucy beat him to it.

"Decimo didn't want to add oil to the fire." Lucy said as she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky. "This era uses rings to fight, and he didn't want another battle for the rings to start. Am I right, Takeshi-san?" He nodded.

***BOOM*** there was a large explosion in a building in front of them.

"This way!" A male voice called out.

"Hurry!" A female voice followed.

"Hey! It's Lambo and I-pin!" Tsuna called out, recognizing the teens in front of the smoke.

"And someone is with them." Yamamoto pointed out as he readied his sword, sensing a murderous aura.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed as she ran towards them, hands above the buckles on her skirt. In a flash, her twin silver and orange guns were in her hands. "Help is coming!" she yelled.

"Lucy!" Tsuna called out and the three of them ran towards them, but there was an explosion, smoke filling the air.

"Glad I made it." Lucy said, her guns pointed to the sky, where two people were flying on red flames. One had pink hair in a pony tail, and the was a heavier build with a hat. They both were in matching black uniforms and had red scythes with red flames on them.

"Look, brother Tazaru, more brats have appeared. And this one has some skill." The pink haired one said.

"Yeah, she might be on the hit list, Nosaru." The other, larger one said.

"I-pin, Lambo, take the girls and get back to base. NOW!" She then put her guns next to the buckles again and they disappeared. She then took the cross off of her necklace. It burst into orange flames for a second, and then it morphed into a sword, the metal having an orange tint to it. She pulled her goggles down onto her eyes and glared at the two men.

She jumped up, the bottom of her boots bursting into orange flames and she flew towards the enemy, her sword ready. She slashed at the larger one, and he blocked with his scythe. He smirked and kicked at her, but she pulled back at the last second, his foot missing by an inch.

"Not bad. This will be fun." He said as he pulled out a red box and punched his ring into it. Red blobs of red fire shot out and came towards her. Her sword, now covered in orange flames, sliced through each of the blobs, making them disappear.

"Takeshi-san, Tsuna, Hayato, take care of the other one!" Lucy called out as she then charged Tazaru, who was smirking and readying another box.

~~T~~

Nosaru, the pink haired one, charged at Takeshi, who blocked with his sword. He swiped again and again, but was blocked each time. The swordsman readied himself for his attack, getting into an attacking stance. His blade was pointed behind him and blue flames surrounded is sword.

"Shigure Souen Ryuu, Eighth form, Shino Tsuku Ame!" Takeshi charged Nosaru, slashing him across the chest and sending him up into the air a few yards away. "hm, not deep enough." He mumbled to himself.

"That..was close.." Nosaru mumbled as he then steadied himself in the air.

~~T~~

Tsuna and Hayato rushed over to Lambo and I-pin, going to make sure they were alright. "Is everyone okay?" Tsuna called out to them.

"V..Vongola!" Older Lambo exclaimed, a relieved smile on his face.

"Gokudera-san!" I-pin smiled.

"Didn't I tell you?" a feminine voice asked. The smoke cleared, revealing the older Haru. "Tsuna-san will definitely come rescue us!" _Older Haru?!_ The two boys thought simultaneously. Haru looked over them curiously, before tilting her head in confusion. "Hahi? Haru seems to have gotten taller." _But she hasn't changed at all!_

"Oh no! Kyoko is missing!"I-pin called out as everyone froze.

"She must have been separated when the first explosion happened!" Lambo exclaimed.

"No way!" Tsuna cried out. "What if something happened to her?!"

"Juudaime. Please go look for her! I'll take care of stupid woman and the kids." Hayato said as he gave his boss a thumbs up before helping the three get up. Tsuna nodded and ran towards the closest empty warehouse.

" Kyoko-Chan! Where are you?!" _Oh man, if something happened to her, then I couldn't- Kyoko-chan!_ Tsuna thought as he saw the older Kyoko behind a large metal box.

" Thank you. You're here, Tsu-Kun" his mind went racing. _Why did she call me Tsu-kun?!_ "Oh, I think I sprained my ankle. Sorry."

"Oh, here, let me help you. Which leg is it?" She pointed to her left and he went over to help her stand, most of her weight supported by him.(Through all of this, a huge blush was on his face, but he tried to ignore it) "Now lets get you out of here." She nodded, and the two then slowly made their way out of the building.

***POOF***. Tsuna looked next to him and saw the younger Kyoko, he jumped and pulled away from her, his blush now redder(if that was even possible at this point.) She just gave him a questioning look.

"Tsuna-kun? Thank god, everyone's been looking for you! Reborn-kun and Gokudera-kun as well!" Kyoko said with a smile, but upon seeing Tsuna's shocked face, frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you're not supposed to -LOOK OUT!" he said as he grabbed her and jumped out of the way of something that crashed into where they were moments ago. Kyoko looked scared and was shaking all over, while Tsuna looked at what had crashed, but couldn't see it through the dust and smoke that had risen. That was, until he heard laughter from above him.

"Oh look, the girl barely put up a fight." floating in the hole in the ceiling, was Tazaru, in all his evil glory. "And I thought you were actually worth my time." _Girl?...LUCY!_

"Sh...ut...Up..." Lucy breathed shakily as she tried to get up. She coughed

"LUCY!" Tsuna called out, making Tazaru turn to him and smirk. Kyoko looked at him as well, never hearing him call a girl without an honorific. She then looked over at the girl and gasped, seeing her horrible state.

Lucy's left ankle looked broken, and left thigh had a stab wound on it. She had a cut on her right cheek and a gash on her stomach. There were bruises all over her body, and she was panting heavily.

"I'm..fine...Tsuna..." She smiled weakly, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm just..not used...to this..." She then fell over and winced. Tsuna suddenly entered HDWM on his own and glared at Tazaru.

"The color of that flame. It's another rare Sky flame user. Two in one day, this must be my lucky day." _Two Sky flame users? Does he mean Lucy? _Tsuna thought, but shook it off and looked at the girl next to him.

"Can you take care of Lucy for me?" He asked her. Kyoko nodded. Tsuna gave a small smile before turning back to Tazaru and glaring at him. He then flew up and charged him.

~L~

_Holy fuck, that hurt. I need to get up, like, now._ Lucy thought as pain flooded her body. _Shit. I'm still not used to fighting dying will flames, am I?_

"Um..are you okay..Lucy-san?" a timid feminine voice asked her. She slowly turned her head to look at the girl with short golden brown hair.

"Does it...look like...I'm okay?" she tried to smirk, but it came out as a grimace. Kyoko quickly apologized, but Lucy brushed it off, saying she shouldn't have joked.

"Here, let me help you sit up." Kyoko then tried to get Lucy into a siting position, but failed miserably. The best she could do was put her head in her lap. "Sorry, this is the best I can do. I don't want to aggravate your wounds any more then I have to."

"It's fine." Lucy then looked up at her face and saw that Kyoko was watching Tsuna very carefully, her eyes having a little trouble keeping up with him as he flew around. "Don't worry about Tsuna."

" How did you..?" Kyoko said as she looked down at Lucy, who was smiling (and it actually looked like a smile this time). The smile seemed so familiar to her. _Where have I seen that smile?_ "Anyway, who are you?" Lucy then chuckled.

"Whoops. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Anderson Lucy, childhood friend of Tsuna."

"You are? I've never seen you before." Kyoko said as she felt something in the pit of her stomach, but ignored it. "Oh, sorry. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna's friend."

"That makes sense. No wonder he...never mind. It's a pleasure meeting you, but I wish it was in better circumstances." Lucy then sat up very slowly and looked at Tsuna, who was fighting Tazaru "Thank you for being by Tsuna's side."

"No problem. He is my friend after all." the short haired girl smiled before her face became serious and looked back at the fighting Tsuna. Lucy looked as well.

~T~

Tsuna avoided another swipe from Tazaru and flew behind him, about to hit the base of his neck, when storm flames appeared behind him and shot spikes from his back. Tsuna was stabbed in his left shoulder, barely avoiding a fatal blow. He gasped as pain shot through his body and blood flowed out of his wound.

"Tsuna!" The two girls cried out as he was stabbed. He then fell to the ground with a thud and a groan of pain. Kyoko stood up and was about to run over to him, but was stopped by Lucy's hand and Tsuna's outburst.

" Stay back!" He began to get back up. "It'll be fine...I will..protect you." He said with determination as the ring handing around his neck began to react to his resolution. "Even if it means I have to trade my life for yours." the blazes on his forehead and hands flared with power and determination. Kyoko's eyes widened as Lucy smiled. _Go get him, Tsuna._ She thought.

" This feels like..." _like a different, purer flame._ Tsuna thought as he then smirked. "Getting scared?" he asked Tazaru, who seemed slightly panicked by the change in the flame.

" Meh! You've got to be kidding! Women and flames go a long way if you use them right!" He called out as he readied a box. "For a fly like you, all I need is bug spray." he fed the box flames from his ring and three disks covered in storm flames flew out and aimed at Tsuna, who flew out of the way. The discs then flew back at him again and again, to which he dodged again and again.

"There is no escape! The Dark Slicer will only go after you!" Tsuna dodged again, this time blasting some of his flame on the discs. They surrounded it and started to absorb it.

"It's reacting to the flame, huh." Tsuna said as he flew a few yards away from Tazaru and the discs.

"That's right! They'll only go after the giant flames you're emitting. Every time it absorbs your flames, it's speed will increase until..." Tazaru smirked. "It reaches a speed 1.5 times faster that of it's target! it's impossible to dodge!"

Once the discs were done absorbing the flames, they went and charged towards Tsuna once more. Having an idea, he flew towards Tazaru, and at the second, went around him, hoping the discs would hit him. Instead, they went around him and continued towards himself. He clicked his tongue, Tazaru laughing. "It will never hit the user! That's how it was made! Like I said, it's impossible to dodge it."

"Then I'll stop trying to dodge it." Tsuna said as he paused in the air, letting one of them come towards him. He caught it and froze it, bracing himself on the ceiling.

"What? He actually froze it?!" Tazaru exclaimed with astonishment and anger. Lucy grinned and cheered for him, while Kyoko was...lost in what was happening at the moment. All she could gather was Lucy was injured, it was the man(who could fly...with fire...and of course summon stuff from boxes...and was most likely evil)'s fault , Tsuna can fight, and Tsuna can fly...with fire...and can freeze stuff too. Her head could barely grasp everything that was happening.

"This is strange.." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he jumped off of the ceiling and charged towards Tazaru "I feel lighter." he then froze the flames on Tazaru's boots, making him drop to the ground on his feet. Tsuna landed a few yards away.

Tazaru looked bewildered at his frozen feet, before looking back at Tsuna. "This...is just like the renowned Vongola Decimo!" he then jumped towards Tsuna, his scythe raised in an attacking position. "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled as he swung his scythe at Tsuna, who caught it with his hand. The handle where he had caught it began to freeze as well, keeping Tazaru locked in place.

"Here I come." Tsuna raised his other hand, which was covered in sky flames, and punched him in the face, the force and power sending him flying out of the warehouse through the roof. Tsuna sighed and smiled. He made his way over to the girls. Lucy got off of Kyoko, saying she was fine now and that Kyoko should help Tsuna. As soon as she said that, Tsuna returned to his normal self and fell to the ground, panting and full of pain.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called out as she rushed forward and helped him get into a sitting position. Lucy, limping, walked over to them.

"The others should be finished with Nosaru, lets get back to base and get you treated. Kyoko, can you help him walk? I can't." Kyoko nodded and helped Tsuna stand. "Good, now, lets go." Lucy then started to walked towards the exit, trying her best to hid her limp.

~L~

"Hayato! Get over here!" Lucy called out as she stepped out of the old building. Said bomber turned and ran over to her. "You protected them, right? After Takeshi-san left?" Hayato paused for a second, going over what she said. _How did she know what happened? _He thought.

"Of course I did. Where's Juudaime?" Lucy pointed behind her to where Kyoko was helping Tsuna walk.

"Help him. Where's Takeshi, Haru, and the kids?" Hayato pointed to where they were and then walked over to Kyoko to give her a hand with Tsuna. Lucy then walked (more like limped) over to the younger Takeshi and younger Haru, who was holding the younger kids.

"Hey Lucy!" he then saw her injuries. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked her. She smiled and waved off his comment. She then turned to look at Haru and the kids.

"Hello there Haru, I-pin. I'm Lucy." she waved

"It's Lucy-nee!" Lambo said as he wiggled out of Haru's hold and ran over to her. "Can I have a grape candy?" he asked with eagerness. Lucy bent down to his height (wincing from the pain, but hid it).

"Not right now, Lambo. I have a special mission for you, okay?" the child nodded. "I need you to bring Haru and I-pin to that spot over there, okay?" She said, pointing towards the entrance to the Vongola base. He nodded again and tugged on Haru's leg, trying to drag her over there.

"Lambo-sama will do his mission!" the child exclaimed. Haru looked uncertainly at Lucy, who gave her a warm smile.

"I'm a friend of Tsuna's. Don't worry, I'll give a proper introduction to you and the others." Haru nodded and walked to where Lambo was trying to get her to go. Lucy then stood up, but stumbled and fell into Takeshi, who caught her.

"You're not okay. What happened?" he asked as he helped Lucy walk towards the same spot she had told Lambo to got, suspecting that's where she wanted to got. Out of the corner of his eye, Takeshi saw Hayato giving Tsuna a piggy back ride and Kyoko standing next to him,worried for Tsuna's sake. Takeshi then, getting the idea from Hayato, put Lucy on his back.

"Whoa! What are you doing Takeshi?" she asked, a small blush on her face.

"This way, your injuries won't be as agitated." Lucy nodded, accepting the reasoning. "Anyway, what happened?" Takeshi asked her.

"It will all be explained at base."

~END~

Okay, I've decided that my chapters will now come out every two weeks instead of every week. This is because A) my pre-written stuff has run out, so I need to write more B) I am working on a co-story with someone, so I will focus on that as well C), My live outside FFN is very hectic, so I have less time to work.

Once again, thank you for the current support. You guys are amazing. Like, really amazing. :)


	14. Taking Care plus small note

Here is an update, and it might be the last one for a while. I have noticed that my writing is going down hill where I am at the moment, so I am taking a break for a while. I AM NOT DISCONTINUEING! Let me get that straight. I just need to "re-find" my writing style, so I will work on other stories for a while. I think right now I will work on "My Tuna Journal: What if?" as well as my 72fem!27 one shot.

If you all have any suggestions for stories and/or tips for my writing, please let me know :) It is a big help.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story. P.S. I also do not own PON PON PON.

~L~

After the group made it to base, Hayato and Takeshi took the Tsuna and Lucy to the infirmary (with directions from Lucy, of course). Lucy then told Takeshi to go back to the meeting room where the girls and the kids were. He obliged and left, leaving the three of them.

"You were able to activate your ring, right?" She asked as she tried to get out of the bed, but hissed in pain. Hayato jumped up and forced her into the bed by her shoulders.

"Don't get up. Your injuries are pretty bad." he said as she sat back down.

"Okay Mr. I know everything, can you at least treat Tsuna's wounds? There should be medical supplies over there." Lucy said as she pointed to a cabinet. The bomber nodded and walked over there and gathered up the things before coming back over to the beds. He then took off Tsuna's hoodie and shirt and folded them, putting them next to his pillow. Next he cleaned the stab wound and then wrapped it.

"Now it's your turn." he mumbled and walked over to her. She shook her head and held out her hands.

"Just give me the bandages. I can do it myself." he gave her a puzzled look, but complied anyway. She then shooed him away and pulled the curtain around the bed. Opening the medical kit, she first started on her stomach, cleaning it and wrapping it. "You never did answer my question. Did you activate your ring?"

"Yeah. That bastard with pink hair said something about it being a storm flame. What did he mean by that?" he asked from his seat next to Tsuna, who was now looking a little better, but was panting slightly. Lucy then went on to taking care of her thigh, being careful as she took off her boot and sock.

"It will all be explained during training." She finally finished wrapping her thigh and also wrapped her broken ankle. She put her sock back on, but kept her boot off. Lucy pulled back the curtain and waved Hayato over. "Can you help with my cheek? I can't see it." He nodded and walked over to her. Once he was done, he went back to his seat. She smiled and laid down in the bed and closed her eyes. "Tsuna should wake up soon."

At that moment, Tsuna sprung up. "Look out!" he gasped and held his shoulder in pain.

"Ah! Don't move! You've been injured!" Hayato said as he tried to calm Tsuna down.

"G-Gokudera-kun? L-Lucy? Where...are we?" Tsuna asked as he tried to calm down.

"Our hide out." Hayato answered.

"You fainted after you defeated Tazaru. Nice job, by the way." Lucy said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks...Speaking of which, are you okay Lucy? You were pretty injured." Tsuna asked as he looked at his friend with worry and concern.

"I'm fine, and so is Kyoko and everyone else." Lucy tried to assure him, but that seemed to have to opposite effect.

"That's right...Kyoko-chan came! Kyoko-chan came from the past." Tsuna panicked.

"It's not just her. Baseball idiot, stupid woman, and the kids came too." Hayato said.

"A.K.A, Takeshi, Haru, I-pin, and Lambo." Lucy added on.

"No way..Everyone came over ten years too?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "This can't be happening! How could they be here?! If they say here in such a place...they'll be killed!"

"Tsuna! Calm down! Your shoulder!" Lucy exclaimed as Tsuna grabbed his shoulder in pain once more. Just then, the door opened, revealing a crying Haru.

"I hate this...This world of the future, so full of destruction..." She mumbled as she continued crying. Kyoko then appeared and comforted her, but she wasn't in any better shape. _Kyoko-chan too...she looks really pale._ Tsuna thought as he watched the girls in the doorway. Kyoko noticed Tsuna looking at them and mumbled his name under breath. Haru then ran over to him and called his name. "I want to return to the peaceful Namimori! I want to go back!" She cried as she hugged Tsuna, who now was shocked and panicked. Takeshi and Reborn walked in as well.

"Kyoko, Haru. Here, drink this. It'll calm you down." Reborn said as he handed the cups of tea he was holding to the girls. The two girls said thank you to him. He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kyoko. "This is the thing I entrusted you two with. Just read and follow it."

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled, startling everyone except the hitman himself. Said hitman looked at his student.

"Oh, you're up and about already?" Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna. That one look was all he needed as he saw the condition of his student. "I understand." he reassured his student before turning to the girls. "I wish to speak with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto...and Lucy. Please leave us Kyoko and Haru."

Kyoko nodded and led Haru out of the room. Reborn them turned to the four of them. "I only told Kyoko and Haru that we're currently in a very dangerous situation. I said nothing about the mafia or Vongola."

"We can't let everyone stay in a place like this! Somehow or another, we must find a way to return to the past!" Tsuna said as he started shaking. "It's not a just a matter of staying alive anymore! That's not the problem!"

"Hey..Tsuna.." Takeshi said with worry.

"Juudaime! Please calm yourself!" Hayato said.

"Tsuna, calm the hell down. We don't need you agitated." Lucy said as she reached a hand out to comfort him.

"I'm not agitated!" he snapped at Lucy, who jumped slightly at his anger and pulled her hand back, before sighing, understanding what he was thinking. Tsuna continued his rant. "Are we still going to wait for the guardians to gather here? We can't afford to takes things so easily now!"

"Whoa. Calm down. You getting all mad and stuff ain't going to make this better. And you can't avoid collecting your guardians. It's the way back to the past, right Hayato?" Lucy said, causing everyone to look at Hayato, who was shocked that she knew about his idea.

"It's all in the G-script the older me left. Let me read it one more time. Please hear it out." He said as he opened the envelope and started to read it. "Gather the guardians, with the Vongola rings, defeat Byakuran. Eliminate the guy in the photo. Everything will return to the way it was."

"But what you just said.." Tsuna said.

"Yup. It's the same as what my future self said from the start. I, too, thought that us was a message to me from my future self and didn't realize it. But, since I learned the facts from this morning, I realized that something that doesn't exist in this world has been named in the letter." Reborn smirked, seeing that Tsuna was now getting it.

"The Vongola Rings!" Tsuna exclaimed, finally understanding where this was all going.

"Further more, this letter says nothing of going to the past to eliminate the guy with glasses. Rather, it refers to defeating Byakuran in this era." Hayato said as Reborn continued from there.

"Do you understand? This letter was addressed to those who hold the rings in this era-"

"A.K.A, you three." Lucy interrupted. Reborn glared at her slightly before returning to what he was saying.

"So, if we follow the message in this letter, gather your guardians, kill the man with the glasses, everything will return to normal. We'll be able to return to the past." he said. Lucy flinched slightly, but no one took notice of it.

"R..return to the past?!" Tsuna said with happiness and worry.

"The good thing is, we now have an objective and that's the man in the picture."

"Irie Shoichi, Squad Captain to Millefiore." Lucy said, causing everyone to turn to her. Reborn narrowed his eyes at her, not liking how she knew so much. Sure he knew why, but he still didn't like it. For all they knew, she could be making that story up and be a spy.

After a few minutes of silence and thinking, Reborn spoke up. "How do you feel now? Do you think there is hope to return to the past now?"

"But...I don't know if we can believe this letter." Tsuna said uncertainly.

"Please believe it!" Hayato exclaimed, looking at Tsuna, his eyes pleading for him to believe. "Even after ten years, no, a hundred years, I could never hold onto a letter that could mislead the 10th boss!"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mumbled. He then turned to his tutor. "But killing someone?! Isn't that a little extreme?!"

"Then we'll only punish him." the baby replied, not missing a beat.

"It's not that kind of problem, is it?!"

"Come on Tsuna, relax! You're not alone in this mess!" Yamamoto said enthusiastically as he flung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and grinned. "We'll work it all out together!"

"That's right." Lucy said, smiling and pumping a fist. "We'll shape our own future with our own hands."

"HEY! Don't be all cool, ugly woman!" Hayato said as he glared at Lucy, who smirked. "I was going to say that!" He marched over to her to give her a piece of his mind, but was held back by Takeshi, who smiled.

"Hey, don't hurt the injured." he said calmly, but if you looked close enough, his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly. "besides! It doesn't matter who said it. All that matters is the thought, right?"

"That's right! Ne, Tsuna?" Lucy said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together and smiled. Tsuna smiled back, but then frowned as he thought. _But Haru and Kyoko-chan got pulled into this again..._

"I said wait!" a voice yelled, startling the four. Suddenly, Lambo ran into the room. He ran over to Lucy and jumped onto her bed.

"Lucy-nee! Lambo-sama wants grape candy!" he said as Haru ran through the door.

"Lambo-cha-!" She exclaimed as she slipped on a potato that fell out of her bowl. She fell, causing the rest of the potatoes to spill out as well. "Sorry, Lambo-chan is always up to trouble, I had to chase after him!"

"P-potatoes...?" Tsuna asked unsure, seeing the many vegetables on the floor.

"Haru-chan! Are you okay?" Kyoko said as she came into the room, I-pin holding onto her sleeve.

"Kyoko-chan?! And...onions?"

"Since they can't fight, I asked them to look after meals and the kids." Reborn said

"We're making curry tonight!" Kyoko said enthusiastically as she helped Haru pick up the fallen potatoes.

"Please look forward to it!" Haru said just as enthusiastically.

"Of course we will!" Lucy perked up. "I haven't had home-made curry in a long time." The two girls looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, then we'll make it extra special!" Kyoko said as she stood up, I-pin following her.

"Yeah!" Haru agreed, and the girls left, forgetting Lambo entirely. He was still begging for a grape candy.

"Lambo, you can't always beg for what you want." Lucy said as she patted his head. "Go help Kyoko and Haru make dinner, then you can have it, okay?" he nodded enthusiastically, jumping down and running after the trio heading to the kitchen.

"They regained their spirits fast, didn't they?" Tsuna said, a small smile on his face. The other male teens nodded.

"Women are really something." Takeshi agreed.

"Of course we are." Lucy said triumphantly. "We have to be strong when the men can't be. Those two are the perfect example right there. They know at a time like this, they can't just stand around and mope. They have to take action to help, and what better way to do that then help the men on the sidelines with a woman's touch?" She then got out of the bed and wobbled over to Tsuna and flung an arm over his shoulders and whispered "You're not alone in this."

Tsuna's eyes widened, but then narrowed in determination. _Lucy's right... I have such good friends around me...I can't be impatient myself. Right now, I must concentrate on what we have to do in this era. And we'll do it right! _He thought with conviction.

~L~

Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no  
Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho  
Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete  
Wayway akete atashi no michi wo

Ponpon susumu iro-iro na koto  
Don-don kiteru? anata no kimochi  
Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare?  
Sou sou ii ko aa  
You make me happy

Lucy sang softly as she walked(limped) around the base, thinking about what was coming next. _Lets see, the boys went to talk to Lal about training, Reborn's with them, the girls and kids are in the kitchen. What to do?_ Suddenly, there was a beeping in her ear. She took off her earring and held it out in front of her, making sure no one was around to see her. A light beam shot out of the earring and created a screen in front of her. There was a shuffle, then a teen with blonde gravity defying hair showed up on the screen.

"Lucy! How are you?! Are you in the right world?! Have you met him?! What's going on?!" he asked, getting closer with every question.

"I'm fine Itsuya, I'm in the right world,yes I've met him, right now they are asking for training. You should know what's happening next right?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I do. Still, are you okay? I know you're not used to fighting with boxes and flames."

"I'm fine." she waved him off.

"How are your scars? Are they still hurting?" he asked with concern. She smiled.

"They're fine. They still throb every now and then, but nothing I can't handle."

"It's not okay! You know what Shiku said about them throbbing! If they don't stop throbbing after a week, you have-"

"I know Itsuya." she said firmly, cutting him off. "It should go into effect in a few weeks, I know. I know all of the risks, but I had to come, you know that."

"I know, but I wish you didn't have to-"

"I know. I don't want to, but if I do this, then he and his friends can live happily." Lucy said with conviction.

"But what about us!?"

"I'm doing this for you all too. I'm doing this for everyone. You should know that the most."

"I know."He said dejectedly.

"Thank you, and tell the others I'm fine."

"Okay." And the screen disappeared. Lucy smiled sadly, before tears ran silently down her cheeks. _I miss them so much._ She thought as she wiped away the tears.

~L~

Cliff-hanger! I just love writing those. Anyway, I added PON PON PON because when I wrote it, that's what I was listening to at the time, so I was like "lets have her sing this" so she is.

So...what do you think is wrong with Lucy? What's up with her? Why does she know so much? Why do I ask so many questions? ;P Did you guys like Itsuya showing up? I did.

Like I said, I am taking a break, but I am not leaving this story. Thank you for the current support.


	15. Dinner and Sleeping Arrangements

Hi Hi! I'm back! Well, sort of. Here is a new chapter, but it will be a while until the next chapter comes out. I need to figure out where to go from here, so that will be a problem.

Also, I posted a colored picture of Lucy on my deviantART, so check that out if you are interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just plot and Lucy, plus anyone else who somehow ends up in the story.

~L~

After a failed attempt of getting training from Lal Mirch and stopping the kids from blowing something up with the artillery they found, the boys heard a loud scream.

"It came from the kitchen!" Takeshi said.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru!" Tsuna said worriedly. "There's trouble!" The three boys ran towards the kitchen, Reborn hitching a ride on Takeshi's shoulder. Lal just sighed and continued walking.

Once the boys were in the kitchen, they saw that the girls were fine. "What happened?" Tsuna asked. The girls turned to them, fear in their eyes.

"There's something under the sink!" Haru exclaimed, pointing towards the sink. Sure enough, there was a large black blob hanging out of the cabinet under the sink. The boys got closer to see what it what, but it popped out and landed on Hayato.

"Whew! Finally I'm out!" it- no- he said happily as he turned around to face the group. He was a plump man in a suit and gelled hair. "I'm the Vongola Family supplier, the weapons tuner and inventor. My name is Giannini."

"Ah! He's the one who made our weapons go weird!" Tsuna exclaimed in a panic, remembering how said mechanic, in the past, had screwed up their weapons.

"How long are you going to sit on me?!" Hayato exclaimed, his face twisting in pain. Giannini apologized and stood up.

"It's been a long time gentlemen. I've become a very respectful man as well. Now, I'm the best mecha-artist, you know. I came here two weeks ago after my father recommended me." Giannini said with pride.

"You mean, you've been here all this time?" Tsuna said uncertainly.

"Yes he has." Lucy said, appearing by the door. Everyone turned to her. "It's nice to see you again, Giannini-san."

"Ah! Lucy-san! Hello again." the plump man said as he waved to her. She walked towards the group, slightly limping (but hidden) and shook his hand. "I hoped the specifications helped you."

"They were a great help. Getsu was so happy when he got them, he had a field day." she chuckled slightly at the memory of her inventor friend running around his lab.

"You've met Giannini?" Reborn asked. "I've spoken with him via video chat, yes. How else do you think I was able to contact Decimo?" Lucy said. Reborn stayed silent, trying to read her, but failing. _Why can I not read her?_ He mentally asked in frustration.

Lucy turned back to Giannini. "What were you doing in the kitchen? I thought you would be in the lab."

The man had a sheepish look on his face."About that. That's because last week, I was fitting in the water pipes under the floor here. I was wondering where I could leave my tools and parts..." he said as he held up a bunch of different machinery, none of which looked helpful in fixing a sink.

"Are you sure you're using the right skills?!" Tsuna and Lucy exclaimed simultaneously, Lucy face-palming and Tsuna dead-panning. Suddenly, Lucy turned to Kyoko, her eyes wide with panic. "Kyoko, the stove!" She yelled, pointing to the pan above the stove, which was now on fire.

Kyoko gasped. "Ah! I forgot to turn it off!" She said as she rushed towards it. "I'm sorry!"

"It's all burned!" Haru wined.

"Fire! Fire!" Lambo sang happily, hopping around without a care in the world. "Stupid cow, shut up already!"Hayato yelled at the child.

Lal, after discussing something with Reborn by the door way, slammed her fist on the wall. "Listen up!" she called out. Everyone turned to her. Kyoko and Haru looked at her with confusion. _Who is that?_ They thought simultaneously. "The basic knowledge you need to know, and the fighting methods... I'll hammer them into your heads."

The three boys were shocked, yet happy, while Lucy had a small smile on her face.

"For some reason, the enemy as sent much more powerful squads here than we'd anticipated." Lal continued. "The black spell that you fought- if the whole squad was there, you'd be dead in an instant."

"Ah..that's right, what's that black-somthing or another?" Tsuna asked.

Lucy stepped in and answered. "Millefiore is a family that was formed when two other families merged. The Gesso family led by Byakuran, and Giolio Nero led by Uni. They actually have as much history as the Vongola." She stretched her arms slightly before continuing, but was interrupted by Lal, the latter sending her a glare. "White spell are those from the Gesso, while the Black spell are from the Giolio Nero. They wear a white and black uniform respectfully. It's said that White Spell specialize in precision and cunning battle tactics while the Black Spell has more fighters and tend to engage in direct combat." Lal added.

"What's gotten into you? Suddenly, you tell us so much!" Hayato exclaimed

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said worriedly, afraid he might make the woman change her mind about helping them.

"Don't worry! If you fall behind just once, I will gladly leave you behind." she reached into her cape and pulled out a box with a military pattern cover. "Lets begin the first lesson. Anyone one of you will do. This box has never been opened. Take the box and open it."

"But, what does this have to do with our training?"

"Enough whining. Do you want to do it or not?"

"We-we'll do it!"

Lal turned to the baby hitman."Isn't there a room where we can get a real work out in, Reborn?"

"No idea."

At this, Giannini spoke up. "There is a training room in the basement which should suit that purpose."

"Um, is there another one available? I would like to train as well, but I don't want to bother their training." Lucy asked the short man, stepping forward slightly.

Giannini taped his chin with his finger, trying to remember if there was a spar room. "I don't think so at the moment. The rest of the training rooms are under re-contruction at the moment after a huge fight between Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san of this time."

"Oh..." Lucy said dejectedly.

The blue haired woman turned to the man. "Lead the way to the room." Lal ordered.

"Right. Follow me please." and the group left. Lucy had stayed in the kitchen. She turned and looked at the girls.

"I don't think we've had a proper introduction, have we?" Lucy asked as she walked forward and held out a hand. "I'm Anderson Lucy, childhood friend of tsuna."

"Hahi? Tsuna-san has an old childhood friend?" Haru glared softly at her. "You better not be after Tsuna-san's heart! I'll be a mafia bosses' wife!" she exclaimed childishly.

"Haru-chan, you should introduce yourself." Kyoko said. "it's nice to see you're better, Lucy-san."

"Drop the -san, I don't like it. It makes me feel old and/or in charge." Lucy shivered slightly, before turning to Haru. "Don't worry Haru, I just see Tsuna as a little tuna." she giggled at her own joke.

"Good. I'm Miura Haru!"

"Would you like to help re-make dinner, Lucy-chan?" Kyoko asked with a smile, while Lucy paled slightly.

"You do not want me to cook. Trust me, something will explode."

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Haru encouraged. Lucy just gave her a face that said 'that's-because-you've-never-seen-me'

"Tell me to make rice, I'll bring you charcoal after setting fire to everything and somehow breaking every glass item in the room. Trust me, it will look like a battle field once I'm done." Lucy retorted, inching away from the girls, but they grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the cookware.

"We'll teach you!" Kyoko said excitingly.

"Your funeral. Besides, I wanted to train. Can't I go do that?" Lucy struggled, but stopped when her arms flared with pain, causing her to gasp.

"What's wrong?!" Haru asked worriedly. Lucy, with her remaining strength, pulled her arms free and jumped back away from the girls.

"I'm fine..." she said quietly, wincing as her legs started to hurt as well. Looking back at the girls with a pained smile, she ran out of the room and towards the room she was sharing with Tsuna and Hayato.

Once she got there, she threw herself onto the bottom bunk and curled up into a ball, tears running down her cheeks. Pain shot throughout her arms and legs and she couldn't move at all.

Once the pain had subsided away, Lucy ended up falling asleep, still curled up.

~T~

After the fiasco with the rings and the box, the trio (plus Reborn and and the kids) headed back to the kitchen to eat dinner. When they got there, they saw the girls (minus Lucy) already at the table and all of the food was divided up onto plates for everyone. They sat down and started to eat.

"This is really good!" Tsuna exclaimed as he took another bite of curry.

"Glad to hear it." Haru smiled. "Kyoko-chan and I did our very best on it. We wanted Lucy to help us, though." Haru looked down, saddened by the fact that the other girl didn't join them.

"Speaking of which," Takeshi started. "Where is Lucy?"

"I don't know. After you guys left, she looked like she was in pain and she ran out." Kyoko said, her eyes full of worry and concern.

Tsuna stopped eating and processed what was said. Lucy is missing? He thought. Lambo, being the child he was, reached out at Lucy's plate and took a spoonful of curry. "More for Lambo-sama!"

"Lambo, don't eat Lucy's food!" Tsuna reprimanded the child. The child looked up at him, then stuck out his tongue. "I'll eat anything I want, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Now, now, Lambo." Takeshi started. "How would Lucy feel if she came in and found no food for her?"

Lambo's eyes widened before he looked down, a wave of guilt rushing through him. "She'd feel sad and hungry. Lambo-san doesn't want Lucy-nee to feel that way."

Takeshi smiled, glad that Lambo understood what he was doing was wrong, before turning back to everyone else. "I'll go look for Lucy and Lal-san."

"Lal Mirch isn't going to join us today." Reborn spoke up, still eating his curry. Takeshi nodded, before leaving. Before he exited, he turned back to the girls. "The food was great! Thanks!"

Hayato, surprisingly, spoke up. "She's sharing a room with us. Down the hall, second left, third door on the right. Check there first." Takeshi smiled and nodded. "Thanks Gokudera."

Tsuna looked at Hayato with astonishment. Is he...worried about her as well? Reborn hit him in the head. "OW! Reborn! What was that for?"

The hitman responded, "I thought Lucy was your child-hood friend, yet you didn't rush to go look for her." Tsuna's eyes widened at the realization. _Why didn't I offer to find her? Like Reborn said, she's my friend, yet I didn't even think about going to look for her._

_Why?_

~L~

Lucy winced, feeling herself be gently shaken by someone. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw amber eyes stare back at her with worry. "Ta..keshi...?"

Said baseball ace smiled. "Hey there Lucy." he then sat down next to her. "How you feeling? You didn't come down for dinner, and the girls said you looked like you were in pain earlier."

Lucy sat up next to Takeshi. "I'm fine." Now, she added mentally. Takeshi smiled and flung an arm around her shoulder. "That's good! How about coming to dinner now?" he asked, anticipation in his eyes. The girl next to him shook her head, but her stomach grumbled, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "...sure..."

Takeshi gently pulled her away from the bed and led her down the hall, holding her hand all the way. Lucy noticed, of course, but didn't say anything. After all, he was probably making sure she didn't run off or something.

~T~

"We're back!" Takeshi exclaimed as the duo entered the kitchen, the occupants still in the room as when they had left. The two girls rushed over to Lucy.

"Are you okay, Lucy-chan?!" Kyoko asked in worry. Haru joined in as well. "Are you still in pain?"

Lucy smiled and pulled away from Takeshi, wrapping her arms around the girls. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm alright." she pulled away. "And I think I could use dinner."her stomach grumbled, causing a giggle from the other girls.

"I guess you could. Let me heat it up for you." Kyoko took her plate and put it in the microwave. After a few moments, the curry was re-heated ad ready for Lucy to eat. The brunette took a seat next to Tsuna, who was still thinking about how he was such a horrible friend.

Lucy seemed to noticed his self loathing. "Hey Tsuna, you okay?" No response.

Reborn answered instead. "He's just being Dame-Tsuna. He's loathing himself at the moment, since he wasn't the one to jump up and check on you." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, before she smiled.

Wrapping and arm around Tsuna's shoulder, she said. "Tsuna, I understand. You have a lot on your mind. I'm fine." Tsuna jumped slightly at the contact and looked at Lucy.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, looking back at the table. Lucy patted his back, then pulled away. "It's fine! Now, it's time for me to eat. Thanks for the food!" she said before trying the curry.

"It's good! Really good!" Lucy complimented, taking another bite of the warm food. The two girls smiled at her. "Thanks, we worked hard on it!" Haru stated.

Lucy then looked over at Lambo. "I noticed there was a bite in my food. Lambo, did you eat some of my food?" she asked in a calm voice. Lambo hung his head in guilt, nodding slowly. The teen just smiled and lifted him into her lap. "I'm not mad Lambo."

The child looked up at her. "Really?" he questioned. "Lucy-nee isn't mad at Lambo-san?"

"Really."

~L~

After dinner, the group hung around in the kitchen/dinning room for a little bit, having small talk. That is, until the topic of Sleeping arrangements came up.

"Oh yeah!" Haru exclaimed, finally remembering what she wanted to ask Lucy. Turning to the latter, she said, "Why are you sharing a room with Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san? Shouldn't you have a separate room?"

Kyoko then joined into the conversation. "You could share a room with us! It'll be an all girl's room, and we'll have so much fun!" By now, the rest of the group have stopped their own conversations and listened to this one.

"There isn't enough room. After all, you are already sharing a room with I-pin. And you just have bunk beds." Lucy replied.

"But," Haru started, "Isn't it same way in the boy's room? Where are you sleeping?" she then gasped. "Don't tell me you're sharing a bed with one of them! Oh my gosh!"

Lucy shook her head, waving her arms frantically in order to stop the girl. "No, no, no, no, it's not like that! I'm on the floor, the floor!"

"Why are you in our room, anyway?" Tsuna asked. "Aren't there a lot of rooms with beds?"

Lucy blushed at the question, remembering what she told Hayato when he asked her as well. "Well, yeah, but..." Lucy took a deep breath. "It's just that I have to sleep in the same room as someone that I trust." she turned to the girls. "I don't mean to be offensive, it's just that I don't know you well enough yet."

The two girls shook their heads and smiled. "We understand." they said. "You have known Tsuna-kun longer, so of course you would want to share a room with him." Kyoko added.

Haru pouted slightly and mumbled, "It's still not fair..." Lucy just sweat-dropped slightly.

After a few moments, Takeshi spoke up. "How about you share a room with me? There's a bed open and I'm a trust-able guy." he chuckled slightly. "How about it?" Lucy pondered over it for a little._ It would be better than sleeping on the floor. Plus, Takeshi is a nice guy that I would, if it came down to it, trust him with my life._ She thought. Finally, she nodded. "That sounds nice. Thanks."

For some reason, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart at the thought of the two sharing a room.

~L~

"So your room was the room where I borrowed the blankets from." Lucy said, carrying said blankets in her arms over to the bottom bunk. "Do you mind if I have the bottom bunk? I've never slept in a top, and I'd rather not start now. It seems scary."

Takeshi chuckled. "It's not scary. You can't even tell that you're above another bed unless they move." he then proceeded to climb up the ladder. "Good night."

Lucy hopped under the covers. "Good night."

~END~

Thank you for still supporting my story, and I'm sorry that I've been gone for a while. But summer's here, so I should (hopefully) be able to focus more in my stories.

Also, I've posted the omake for this fan-fic. It's called "My Tuna Journal: What If?" Be sure to check that out if you want to.


End file.
